Shiro no Unmei,'
by Aoi Namikaze Kezia
Summary: "Pergi ! aku tak suka melihat penipu sepertimu!"/"hiduplah bersamaku hyuuga-san"/ "aku tidak melarikan diri dari masalah, aku pergi karena ini jalan satu-satunya"/"… aku pergi, berbahagialah bersama sakura."/ jalan hidupnya istimewa karena dia dapat mewarnai takdirnya yang berwarna putih sesukanya./ "…Hyuuga Hikaru"/ "maaf uzumaki-sama, apa anda yakin anda uzumaki?" Newbie, DLDR !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua chara lainnya milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Shiro no Unmei plus beberapa OC milik KEZIA,**

**Warning : Zia orang baru, belum pandai nempatin genre, rate atau jenis cerita, mungkin cerita ini bisa dibilang Semi Canon. OOC alias Out of Character (mungkin), typo berserakan (?), alur gak jelas, sudut pandang rada aneh, pokoknya gaje stadium akhir deh.**

**Don't like, Don't read ! Zia belum siap dikasi flame, zia masih pemula**

**::**

**::**

"pergi ! aku tak suka melihat penipu sepertimu!"/"hiduplah bersamaku hyuuga-san"/ "aku tidak melarikan diri dari masalah, aku pergi karena ini jalan satu-satunya"/"… aku pergi, berbahagialah bersama sakura."/ jalan hidupnya istimewa karena dia dapat mewarnai takdirnya yang berwarna putih sesukanya./ "…Hyuuga Hikaru"/ "maaf uzumaki-sama, apa anda yakin anda uzumaki?"

::

::

::

Perang dunia shinobi keempat telah selesai, kemenangan berada di tangan para shinobi lima Negara besar, dan semua ini berkat keyakinan hati para shinobi, dan tentunya pahlawan perang kali ini Uzumaki Naruto. Hebat, memang. Seorang bocah yang dulu selalu dihina, tak diakui, bahkan dianggap pembawa sial justru menjadi orang yang sangat penting bagi konoha. Ah ralat, bahkan bagi seluruh pelosok Negara shinobi.

Siang ini, tepat seminggu sesudah perang, udara musim gugur sangat jelas dirasakan oleh warga konoha yang masih semangat memperbaiki desanya. Yah, wajar saja, serangan juubi yang sangat besar itu memang cukup berdampak bagi konoha walau berada jauh dari lokasi perang. Sebagian besar desa sudah selesai diperbaiki, oh, terima kasih pada Yamato. Yamato? Tentu saja, walau sempat sekarat karena digunakan untuk menambah kekuatan para zetsu, namun berkat sel hashirama -yang mengandung energy kehidupan- pada tubuhnya, dia dapat bertahan dan kemudian diobati oleh Sakura. Lalu bagaimana dengan Anko? Tentu saja dia masih hidup. Hei ayolah, bahkan saat cakra Orochimaru keluar dari tubuhnya dia masih bernapas kan?

"Hoi Naruto…!" seorang pemuda yang sedang menunggangi seekor anjing berteriak memangil seseorang yang sedang menikmati ramen yang kesekian mangkuk dalam sebuah kedai.

"Tch, ada apa Kiba? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan?" balas sosok yang dikenali sebagai Naruto itu.

"Hei, tak usah marah begitu. Nanti malam jangan lupa datang ke distrik Uchiha, kami akan mengadakan pesta di sana."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku ak- Hei, tak sopan sekali ! aku belum selesai bicara Kiba!" Ah, sepertinya kekesalan pemuda berambut blonde itu bertambah begitu menyadari bahwa temannya pecinta anjing itu sudah pergi. Namun hal tersebut tidak bertahan lama begitu dia melihat Ayame membawa semangkuk ramen baru.

"Ramen spesial, untuk calon hokage kita" wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri tadi mendadak merona malu mendengar kata-kata pelayan kedai yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu.

**.**

'**Shiro no Unmei-white destiny-takdir putih'**

**.**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan malam kembali datang menggantikan siang. Saat ini, seorang pemuda yang berpakaian orange hitam sedang berjalan melewati jalanan yang sepi, tubuhnya terpaku melihat sebuah tenpat yang hampir tidak dikenalinya. Bayangkan saja, Distrik uchiha ada di depannya kali ini bukan seperti distrik uchiha yang sering dilewatinya selama ini. Distrik uchiha yang dulu gelap kini sudah dihiasi lampu warna warni, semak-semak belukar yang dulu tumbu dengan tinggi kini sudah menghilang digantikan oleh bunga-bunga kecil warna-warni. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan yang berubah drastis, Naruto, nama pemuda tersebut terus melangkahkan kakinya semakin jauh ke dalam distrik uchiha untuk mencari rumah teman sekaligus rivalnya dari kecil tersebut.

Ketemu. Rumah yang ada di hadapannya ini, tampak terang, dari dalam juga terdengar suara-suara tawa riang para shinobi angkatannya, rumah ini berbeda dengan yang dulu. Bukan, bukan bangunannya. Tapi aura rumah ini, rumah ini tampak memancarkan.. um, keceriaan. Dengan hati yang bersemangat, dibukanya pintu rumah tersebut. Seketika suasana yang tadinya heboh dan berisi canda tawa orang-orang, mendadak hening. Dengan raut wajah kebingungan, Naruto tetap berdiri di pintu, sampai akhirnya suara para kunoichi menyadarkannya dari kebingungan.

"OTANJOUBI OMODETOU NARUTO – KUN ~"

Senang. Tentu saja, tapi sekarang bukan ulang tahunnya kan?

"Ah~ Gomen, ulang tahunmu memang sudah lewat tapi kami benar-benar ingin merayakannya denganmu." Seorang gadis berambut soft pink berceloteh sembari menarik tangannya agar segera memasuki rumah bergaya tradisonal jepang tersebut.

"A-ano… O-otanjoubi omodetou Na-naruto-kun" seorang gadis lain mengulang ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya pada naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum membuat pipi gadis bermata lavender tersebut merona, dan untuk menutupinya gadis itu segera berjalan menuju dapur.

Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata, perasaan haru menyelimuti hatinya. Selain teman-temannya disitu bahkan ada sang godaime hokage, kakashi-sensei, yamato kaichou, bahkan sang sahabatnya si Kazekage yang berambut merah.

"Ini kue ulang tahun mu. Sekarang ayo ucapkan permohonan mu" seorang gadis blonde dengan rambut ekor kuda berkata dengan tidak sabar pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk, mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Dan mengucapakan permohonan sebelum meniup lilin.

'_Aku harap, kami-sama memberikan kebahagian pada kami semua sampai akhir nanti'_.

Mustahil. Tak ada yang selalu berjalan mulus di dunia ini, benarkan naruto?

"Hei.. ayo kita makan, aku sudah tidak sabar menikmati masakan Hinata." Seru Kiba dengan penuh semangat. sementara Hinata yang ada didapur, hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata – kata Kiba yang memang tak bisa dibilang tak keras.

JDUAAK..

sebuah pukulan tangan mendarat dengan indah di kepala kiba.

"Hei Ino, lama – lama kau semakin mirip Sakura saja." Tak terima. Tentu saja, dia ya dia, bukan sakura. Tcapi kekesalannya pada kata-kata kiba dapat ditahannya saat melihat senyum tulus seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang berada tak jauh darinya. Senyum tulus, bukan palsu seperti biasanya.

"Ini hadiah dariku, um, tepatnya dari Minato-sensei dan Kushina-san. Dan jangan lupa untuk memberikannya pada calon nyonya Uzumaki nanti." Seorang lelaki berambut keperakan menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berhias batu Amethyst dan Sapphire di pingirannya. Jika melihat warna batu yang menghiasinya, batu itu seolah - olah mengingatkan kita pada mata Kushina yang berwarna keunguan dan mata biru Minato, ya kan?

"Dan ini dari ku" seorang shinobi yang memiliki bekas luka di wajahnya memberikan sebuah kupon yang dapat membuat naruto makan ramen gratis sebanyak tiga puluh mangkuk. Wah, sangat beruntung bukan? Tak habis sampai disitu, suara si Godaime hokage yang ehem terlihat cantik itu terdengar

"Dan sebagai hadiah dariku, dua minggu lagi kau akan ku lantik sebagai rokudaime hokage" terkejut, namun kali ini aura keceriaannya sedikit tercemari oleh kata – kata dari tuan rumah kita, siapa lagi kalau bukan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Aku tak punya hadiah dobe, lagi pula dengan membiarkan kalian menginap dan mengacak – acak rumahku, ku rasa itu sudah cukup" ah, benar juga.

Sekilas mata Naruto melirik gadis cantik yang menarik tangannya untuk masuk tadi, gadis itu sedikit salah tingkah saat mendapati Naruto melirik kearahnya. Lucu, seorang Haruno Sakura salah tingkah hanya dengan lirikan Uzumaki Naruto, sedikit bangga tak ada salahnya kan. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi pikirannya yang sedikit ngawur. Ah, lihat. Haruno sakura merona hanya dengan melihat senyuman naruto. Aiihh, bukannya hati Sakura sudah menjadi milik Uchiha yang ada di sebelahnya? Atau… aha, mulai berpaling eh Haruno?

"Gomenasai Naruto-kun, a-aku tidak menyiapkan hadiah sebelumnya" gadis itu berjalan mendekati Naruto, kemudian berdiri di hadapannya "dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberikan.."

CUP~, satu kecupan didaratkan oleh Sakura di pipi kiri Naruto.

Naruto? Tentu saja diam seperti orang kebingungan dan tak lama kemudian mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya. Sementara seorang gadis berambut dark blue hanya menatap datar kearah dua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini, sesuatu yang tadi berada di tangan gadis itu sudah berpindah menjadi di atas meja, dan tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, gadis itu segera berbalik menuju dapur, lagi.

Tingkah gadis berambut gelap tadi tak lepas oleh pandangan seorang pemuda yang memasang ekspresi datar. Ah, sepertinya pesta malam ini cukup menyakiti hati dua orang, ummm, ralat, empat orang sekaligus dan tentunya menimbulkan pertanyaan besar di kepala para pengamat cerita cinta konoha gakure yang unik.

"Hoi, Kapan kita makan?" kali ini perkataan calon pemimpin klan a\Akamichi yang bersuara

"Baiklah-baiklah, Semuanya ayo bersenang-senang sesuka kalian"

"Yeeiii…" suara mereka semua serempak mengisi keheningan yang agak janggal tadi, -minus pada pemegang prinsip stay cool tentunya.

Semuanya terlihat bahagia malam ini, dan membuat senyum Naruto tetap bertengger menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan perlahan dilangkahkannya kakinya menjauh dari keramaian. Perlahan dibukanya sebuah kotak yang sangat ingin diketahui apa isinya. Sederhana, namun manis, itu kesan pertama yang didapatnya saat melihat isi kotak tersebut. Perlahan, ingatannya kembali mendengungkan perkataan kakashi-sensei saat memberikan kotak itu padanya. '…jangan lupa untuk memberikannya pada calon nyonya uzumaki nanti.'

Ah, memangnya siapa yang akan menjadi nyonya uzumaki nanti? Pikirannya kembali melayang lagi, heh tentu saja sakura. Sakura.. ada yang aneh saat dia menyebut nama itu dalam benaknya, dia merasa seperti… melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Aiishh, belum sadar juga he Naruto? Langkah kakinya tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Naruto tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu belakang yang terletak di dapur. Namun sebelum sampai di dapur, dia melihat semangkuk ramen sedang berdiam manis di atas sebuah meja. Kelihatannya ramen tersebut sudah agak lama, namun masih tetap sedikit hangat.

Walau sudah agak dingin, namun pesona ramen tersebut tetap membuat seorang maniak ramen seperti naruto tergoda. Masa bodo ini punya siapa, bukankah pesta ini untuknya? Tanpa pikir panjang dilahapnya ramen tersebut. Ketika dia telah selesai melahap ramen, matanya menangkap keberadaan secarik kertas yang ternyata berada sangat dekat dari tempat ramen yang ditemukannya tadi.

'Ramen spesial untuk orang yang ku sayangi. Gomen kalau rasanya mengecewakanmu Naruto-kun'

Naruto tersenyum yang terbayang di benaknya saat ini adalah sosok gadis bermata lavender dengan ramput panjang berwarna pink ! hah? PINK !? hey otak mu kemana Naruto-kun? Sebenarnya siapa yang telah benar – benar merebut hatimu, hn?

Naruto hanya mengerang frustasi, bagaimana mungkin dia membayangkan seorang gadis seperti itu. Sekilas dia seperti hinata, tapi sekilas dia juga seperti sakura. ARGGHHHH sakura bermata emerald bukan lavender ! kalau pun membayangkan si Putri Hyuuga rambutnya berwarna Dark blue. Tandai, DARK BLUE, bukan PINK !. ARRGH,,,, Masa bodo, kali ini dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan mencari pintu yang menuju taman belakang, entahlah dia sendiri bingung kenapa memilih taman belakang.

'Cantik'. Pemandangan di taman ini memang cantik, tapi ada yang aneh, bukannya naruto pernah melihat taman yang lebih cantik dari taman belakang sasuke? Lantas mengapa dia mengatakan taman ini cantik dengan ekspresi seakan terpukau?. Ahhh, naruto memang benar – benar pintar memilih tempat, pasti sosok itu yang dimaksudnya.

Sosok itu sedang memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin menghapus kepedihan hatinya. Surai indigo panjangnya di biarkan menari bersama angin malam tanpa memperhatikan tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Gadis itu, gadis itu terlihat mempesona di bawah sinar bulan. Aura lembutnya terpancar menyaingi terpaan lembut sang angin. Eh? Tunggu dulu ! bagaimana dengan sakura?

'Arrghh… Benar! Aku tak boleh bimbang seperti ini. Aku menyukai Sakura - chan, aku tak boleh mengecewakannya. Aku menyukai Sakura – chan, aku menyukai Sakura – chan, aku menyukai… Sakura. Bukan Hinata - chan" Hei, dia ragu. Ck, bahkan dia tak menambahkan suffix chan pada nama Sakura.

Naruto membalikkan badannya, keramaian jauh lebih baik dari pada harus dihantui oleh bayang – bayang dua orang gadis cantik.

"Hah ~ pesta ini merepotkan." Seorang shinobi dari klan Nara bersuara.

"Bagaimana jika kita adu minum sake" astaga, sepertinya Sakura memang Tsunade versi muda.

"Aku ikut. Dan siapa yang kalah harus membayar orang yang menang" suara perempuan bermarga senju tadi benar – benar menyuarakan kekompakan antara guru dan murid.

"Ta – tapi Tsunade – sama.."

"Diamlah Shizune, sesekali kita harus mengajari para anak muda cara bersenang – senang"

"Hah ~ Baiklah, Terserah Tsunade – sama saja."

"Sekarang, panggilkan semua yang ikut dalam pesta ini untuk bermain." Tsunade melirik Shizune yang berdiri agak di belakang.

"Ta – tapi.."

"Waktumu lima menit" dengan terpaksa shizune mencari para shinobi yang kini agak terpencar. Beruntung dia menguasai kage bunshin no jutsu, jadi tak sampai lima menit orang – orang yang dicari sudah berkumpul untuk mendengar permintaan tsunade diruang tengah uchiha sasuke. Dan sepertinya semua orang – orang di situ setuju saja, minus Lee yang memang tidak berniat minum, dan tentunya memang disetujui orang – orang di sana, lagipula siapa yang mau acara menyenangkan ini berakhir menjadi kacau karena seorang Lee yang sedang mabuk? Tidak ada.

"Ano, Tsunade – sama, saya tidak minum" suara penolakan Hyuuga Hinata terdengar.

"Ah, ayolah Hinata, masa begitu saja kau tidak bisa? Setidaknya kau harus ikut walaupun tak minum dengan banyak" Sakura bersuara, bukannya apa – apa, tapi Sakura memang tak suka jika tak mengikut sertakan teman – temannya dalam kesenangan, termasuk yang seperti ini.

"Benar Hinata, Lee tidak ikut karena dia memang berbahaya kalau meminum sake walau sedikit" kali ini gadis tomboy bercepol dua yang bersuara.

"De – demo…" ucapan penolakan hinata tidak terselesaikan begitu melihat mata aquamarine Ino yang terlihat begitu memelas. Gadis itu menghela napas. "Hah~ baiklah. Sedikit"

Sesi permainan dimulai. Mereka mulai menegak sake yang tersedia di hadapan mereka. Baru satu gelas, namun Hinata sudah menyerah. Buru – buru dia meminum air putih yang diambilnya dari dapur, meletakkan uangnya di atas meja lalu masuk ke salah satu kamar di rumah itu. Tentu saja, hari ini mereka memang berniat menginap di kediaman uchiha kan? Para shinobi yang masih bermain pun tertawa melihat tingkah hinata yang lucu, bahkan Gaara dan sasuke yang di kenal minim ekspresi saja tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis Hyuuga itu. Sementara Hinata yang berada di dalam kamar tentu saja memerah mendengar tawa dari teman – temannya. Permainan terus berlanjut, semua shinobi masih terlihat seri setelah meminum lima gelas sake. Namun begitu meminum gelas ke enam, uchiha sasuke berhenti dan memilih masuk ke kamar, padahal dilihat dari wajahnya dia masih bisa bertahan. Setelah itu satu persatu ninja yang ikut bermain tergeletak tak sadarkan diri – bukan pingsan, tapi mabuk. Dua sudut siku – siku terbentuk di dahi Tsunade. Hei, lihat dia menang.

"Tsunade – sama," suara shizune membuat Tsunade sadar bahwa bukan hanya dia yang merasakan kejanggalan ini.

"Aku tahu, ini…. pertanda buruk."

"Tapi apa?" suara shizune terdengar sedikit panik.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu. Lebih baik kita tidur saja, biar mereka tidur disini" shizune mengngguk mendengar penjelasan Tsunade, dan shizune mengambil langkah mengikuti Tsunade yang sedang memilih kamar.

**.**

'**Shiro no Unmei-white destiny-takdir putih'**

**.**

Dua jam berlalu. Banyak shinobi yang yang bangun dan memilih untuk tidur di kamar. Termasuk Naruto. Saat Naruto terbangun, ia tak mendapati siapa pun tidur di dekatnya. Di bukanya sebuah pintu kamar. Seorang gadis yang ada di dalamnya mengerjapkan mata dan melihat siapa yang mengusik tidurnya. Naruto semakin mendekat, dan kemudian memegang tangan seseorang yang kini ada di tempat tidur. Gadis itu memberontak, namun Naruto justru memegangnya dengan semakin kuat.

TES. Air mata nya terjatuh di saat dia mencoba memberontak. Lagi – lagi usahanya gagal.

"Sshhh, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Bukannya berhenti, air mata itu justru bertambah banyak

"Aku menyukaimu… Sakura"

**TBC**

**(To Be Continue)**

**Hai semua… salam kenal, Kezia seorang newbie yang dengan tekad seadanya menulis untuk pengalaman. Dan… mohon bantuannya untuk memperbaiki karya _yang sebenarnya tak bisa disebut karya_ REVIEW PLEASE… :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua chara lainnya milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Shiro no Unmei plus beberapa OC milik KEZIA,**

**Warning : Zia orang baru, belum pandai nempatin genre, rate atau jenis cerita, mungkin cerita ini bisa dibilang Semi Canon. OOC alias Out of Character (mungkin), typo berserakan (?), alur gak jelas, sudut pandang rada aneh, pokoknya gaje stadium akhir deh.**

**Don't like, Don't read ! Zia belum siap dikasi flame, zia masih pemula**

**::**

**::**

"Pergi ! Aku tak suka melihat penipu sepertimu!"/"Hiduplah bersamaku Hyuuga-san"/ "Aku tidak melarikan diri dari masalah, aku pergi karena ini jalan satu-satunya"/"… aku pergi, berbahagialah bersama Sakura."/ jalan hidupnya istimewa karena dia dapat mewarnai takdirnya yang berwarna putih sesukanya./ "…Hyuuga Hikaru"/ "Maaf Uzumaki - sama, apa anda yakin anda Uzumaki?"

::

::

::

Gadis itu masih tampak memeluk lututnya, surai panjangnya dibiarkan tak beraturan, pikirannya kacau. Dan selalu kembali ke peristiwa beberapa saat lalu. Tak ada yang bisa dilupakannya barang sedetik. Semua terputar jelas dalam ingatannya, terutama sekitar sejam yang lalu.

.

Gadis berambut gelap itu tampak terisak dengan tubuh gemetaran. Dengan pakaian yang asal dikenakan, gadis itu berjalan dengan terseok ke sudut ruangan. Matanya mengeluarkan liquid bening dengan deras, dan menatap datar sosok yang berada di tempat tidur. Pemuda itu. Impiannya. Impian kebahagiaannya, dulu. Karena untuk sekarang sosok berkulit tan itu menjadi mimpi buruknya.

Shinobi yang tadi tertidur itu terbangun. Nampaknya Ia merasa terkejut melihat seorang kunoichi yang dikenalnya berada dalam keadaan yang jauh dari kata rapi. Keterkejutannya bertambah saat melihat dirinya sendiri, polos, bak bayi yang baru lahir. Cepat – cepat ia memperbaiki keadaannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suara Naruto –yang terkesan dingin – terdengar dan berhasil menghentikan isakan dari Hinata.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Naruto – kun" suara gadis Hyuuga itu terdengar datar, tanpa ekspresi. Naruto mengacak – acak rambutnya tanda bahwa Ia sedang frustasi. Namun, hanya dengan hitungan detik, suara Naruto terdengar.

"Heh, aku tahu kau mencintaiku Hinata. Tapi… aku tak suka caramu yang sekeji ini" dalam setiap perkataan Naruto terdengar nada yang meremehkan.

"Asal kau tahu. Hyuuga tak serendah itu Uzumaki – san." Kali ini perkataan gadis itu bernada dingin dan terdengar seperti menyudutkan Naruto. Sayang, Naruto bernyali besar. Ia tak kan ciut dengan aura yang dikeluarkan sosok Hyuuga dihadapannya.

"Terserah. Aku tak kan peduli apa yang kau katakan Hyuuga." Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berjalan menuju arah pintu. "Oh, satu lagi." Naruto memutar menghadap Hinata. "Anggap saja semua ini tak pernah terjadi, dan anggap saja kita tak pernah saling mengenal." Kali ini Naruto memutar badan menghadap pintu lagi.

"Dengan senang hati." Hinata menjawab seakan semua bukan masalah. Ya, seakan. Hanya seakan. Karena sejujurnya jauh di dalam hatinya, ia merasa sakit,.

.

Gadis yang sedang memeluk lutut itu berdiri, meyakinkan hati bahwa dia bisa melewati semuanya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang ada dalam kamar Uchiha ini. Ah, dia di rumah Uchiha ternyata. Jam lima pagi. Dicarinya handuknya dalam tas yang dibawanya dari rumah, lalu menuju kamar mandi. Tak perlu berlama – lama, dia telah selesai melakukan keharusannya setiap pagi.

Belum ada yang bangun. Dengan cepat Hinata menuju kulkas yang ada di dapur. Untuk apalagi kalau bukan untuk melihat bahan apa saja yang dapat diolahnya menjadi sarapan pagi yang nikmat dalam jumlah yang besar.? Hinata memulai kegiatan memasaknya, potongan – potongan sayuran dibuatnya serapi mungkin, bumbu – bumbu ditakarnya dengan hati – hati. Memasak kegiatan favoritnya. Karena memasak sendirian membuatnya melupakan masalahnya untuk sejenak dan mengundang senyum bahagianya karena berhasil meracik sebuah masakan yang lezat. Bisa dikatakan, harinya tak lengkap tanpa memasak.

Beberapa orang bangun begitu mencium aroma masakan hinata, padahal masakan hinata saja belum matang, dan itu masih masakan yang pertama. Mereka memutuskan untuk mandi. Ada yang mengantri untuk mandi di kamar mandi yang paling besar, ada juga yang memilih untuk mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka. Beberapa kunoichi bermaksud untuk membantu Hinata, tapi begitu melihat tatapan memelas hinata untuk bekerja sendiri, mereka mengurungkan niat mereka.

Semua masakan hinata sudah matang dan sudah tertata dengan rapi di meja makan keluarga Uchiha yang luas. Kebetulan, dapur dan ruang makan menyatu sehingga tak menyulitkan hinata untuk menata makanan diatas meja. Tepat jam setengah tujuh pagi, semua sudah bangun dan selesai mandi. Dan kini, mereka semua tengah berkumpul di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha.

"ITADAKIMASU" mereka semua menyuarakan hal yang sama, pertanda bahwa mereka memang sehati. *dalam hal memulai acara makan,tentunya.* Mereka semua makan dalam suasana yang terlihat ceria, diselingi candaan kecil sebagai hiburan. Sekali lagi, 'hanya terlihat', karena pada nyatanya mereka semua, tanpa terkecuali sudah merasakan hawa tak menyenangkan saat semua orang sudah berkumpul untuk makan.

"Hei hinata, ngomong – ngomong kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam saja?" aiihh, rasa penasaran gadis Yamanaka yang satu ini memang tidak bisa dibendung ya.

"Heh, semua Hyuuga kan memang seperti itu, selalu punya banyak aturan" kali ini Naruto berbicara dengan sebelah tangan yang menutupi satu sisi mulutnya sehingga terlihat sedang berbisik, padahal jsedah jelas kalau suaranya *yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu* tetap terdengar. Sementara Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya diam hingga makanannya yang memang hampir habis itu benar – benar habis. Kemudian membereskan meja makan.

"Terimakasih atas undangan pestanya, aku pulang dulu." Tebak siapa yang bicara? Yap, Tentu saja Hinata.

"Tunggu Hyuuga – san" Hinata terdiam bingung mendengar perkataan seorang pemuda yang bisa dibilang tak pernah dekat dengannya. Seakan mengerti tentang kebingungan yang dilanda Hinata, pemuda lain yang merupak teman se – tim Hinata cepat – cepat menambahkan

"Jangan pulang dulu, kita semua harus mengantar rombongan shinobi Sunagakure, lalu ke kantor hokage." Dan tanpa banyak bicara, Hinata mengikuti rombongan teman – temannya dari tempat paling belakang.

"Kau berbeda" seorang pemuda tampan mengeluarkan pendapatnya terhadap gadis yang kini tengah berjalan di sampingnya. Gadis itu tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan 'teman'nya, dan bila diperhatikan dengan jelas, dalam tawa gadis itu terkandung nada tawa yang 'agak' meremehkan.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku, Uchiha – san" Gadis itu tersenyum. Bukan senyum manis, tapi senyum kemenangan. Seakan tengah bergilir, kini sasuke yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hn,ternyata benar. Gadis yang sedang sakit hati bertingkah aneh tanpa disadarinya."

"Apa maksudmu?" dengan masih tetap melangkah gadis itu bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Jangan bodoh Hyuuga. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian semalam" Sasuke masih tetap tersenyum penuh kemenangan, apalagi dengan menekankan kata 'kalian' dalam perkataannya. Sementara rombongan teman – teman mereka yang berjalan di depan, merasa bingung melihat Sasuke dan Hinata mengobrol dengan senyum yang bertengger di wajah mereka masing – masing.

"Hei, apa mereka sedang… dalam masa pendekatan?" Ino, sang ratu gosip konoha tentu saja tertarik melihat keakraban sang Hyuuga dan Uchiha yang terkenal irit bicara, namun tiba – tiba terlihat akrab seakan telah berteman lama, padahal Sasuke jelas – jelas baru pulang ke Konoha. Tak ada yang menanggapi pertanyaan Ino, mereka hanya mengangkat bahu, ya lagipula… itu privasi kan? Eh… tunggu. Empat orang di sana sedang menunjukkan ekspresi yang biasa, sementara tangan mereka terkepal seakan tengah menahan amarah. _'SIAL.'_ lihat, bahkan isi hati mereka pun sama.

"Sampai jumpa dua minggu ke depan para Shinobi Sunagakure." Tsunade mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada rombongan shinobi Suna, diikuti oleh para ninja konoha yang lainnya. Dan para ninja konoha pun berbalik melangkah menuju kantor hokage.

"Lalu… apa yang kau inginkan?" Hinata bertanya pada pemuda Uchiha yang berjalan di sebelahnya –lagi.

"Aku ingin kau dan si dobe itu bersatu dan meraih kebahagiaan bersama". Hinata lagi – lagi tersenyum meremehkan

"Lalu kau akan menarik perhatian Sakura – chan kembali. Begitukah?" Sasuke sedikit mendelik mendengar penuturan sosok Hyuuga yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan bantuan. Bukan memberikan penawaran"

"Tidak ku terima." Hinata menjawab dengan cepat.

"Terserah"

**.**

'**Shiro no Unmei-white destiny-takdir putih'**

**.**

Tsunade mendelik kesal pada Ino.

"Ta – tapi Tsunade – sama, hal itu pasti sulit." Ino kembali memberi pendapatnya pada Tsunade

"Tak ada tapi – tapian, kalian sebelas akan menyiapkan semua keperluan yang dibutuhkan untuk pelantikan hokage baru nanti. Sementara Naruto, dia akan mendapat bimbingan khusus dari para tetua dari pagi sampai sore, jadi dia tak akan ikut bersama kalian" Bulat sudah keputusan Tsunade, tak ada yang bisa melawan bila dia sudah menetapkan keputusan.

"Huaammh, merepotkan saja." Uppss, perkataan Shikamaru seakan menuang minyak di atas bara api.

"KALIAN SEMUA JANGAN PULANG DULU. BANTU PARA WARGA MEMBANGUN DESA. JIKA HARI INI DESA MASIH MENGALAMI KERUSAKAN SEKECIL APAPUN, PEKERJAAN KALIAN AKAN BERTAMBAH"

Glekk. Benar kan?

**.**

'**Shiro no Unmei-white destiny-takdir putih'**

**.**

Sesosok bayangan wanita bersurai panjang tengah berlari melewati atap – atap rumah para penduduk konoha. Di punggungnya bertengger sebuah tas kecil yang berisi beberapa jumlah uang, gulungan – gulungan, kunai, shuriken, bahkan racun. Sebuah liquid bening keluar dari matanya yang mirip dengan bulan purnama. Tak ada raungan, teriakan, suara, bahkan isakan. Sosok itu menangis dalam diam, terlebih – lebih saat otaknya kembali memutar kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

"Apa mau mu?" suara seseorang memecah keheningan yang tercipta di ruangan itu. Tanpa mendengarkan suara lawan bicaranya, kunoichi berambut dark blue itu berkata

"Aku hamil"

"Lalu, kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab. Begitukah?" Mendengar nada santai yang dituangkan pemuda tersebut dalam kalimatnya, membuat orang yang ditanya hanya diam di dekat pintu.

"Aku memang bodoh. Tapi itu dulu. Saat aku masih di akademi. Aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan Hyuuga. Rencana bodohmu bahkan sudah sering di perankan koyuki – nee-san"

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata akhirnya berbicara.

"Ternyata benar yang di bilang oleh orang – orang sewaktu di akademi. Kau itu bodoh. Kau bodoh karena terlalu mencintaiku. Kau menjebak ku, agar kau memiliki ku. Sa – "

"Jaga bicara mu Uzumaki – san." Hinata menyela perkataan Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang kesal, berjalan menuju pintu. Kini diantara pintu dan Naruto ada Hinata. Pandangan mata Naruto tepat mengarah pada mata Hinata

"Heh, ku akui kau terlalu pintar bersandiwara Hyuuga. Di depan orang banyak kau bertingkah sopan, lemah lembut, benar – benar seperti putri. Sayangnya, aku tak akan tertipu oleh wanita rendaha –"

PLAKK.. Satu tamparan mengenai pipi Naruto, tidak kuat, namun cukup menghentikan perkataannya. Sekaligus mengingatkannya pada tamparan Hinata yang pertama di pipinya.

"Sudah ku bilang. Jaga bicara mu Uzumaki – san" Dingin, kalimat itu di ucapkan hinata tanpa ekspresi namun cukup untuk menciutkan nyali orang lain. Ya, orang lain saat orang itu sedang tidak di kendalikan kekesalan seperti Naruto. Naruto membuka pintu.

"Pergi ! Aku tak suka melihat penipu sepertimu!" Naruto mengusir Hinata dengan terang – terangan, dan Hinata segera pergi dari rumah Naruto. Pergi, benar – benar pergi. Entah mengapa, ada rasa aneh yang mendatangi Naruto saat gadis itu pergi. Rasanya, dia kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Ada sisi lain dirinya yang mengharapkan Hinata berbalik untuk melihatnya, walau hanya untuk melontarkan makian. Tak mungkin. Tentu saja tak mungkin. Hinata tak mungkin pernah mau berbalik menatap Naruto saat dirinya tengah… menangis.

BLAMM.. Suara bantingan pintu Naruto terdengar.

Seorang pemuda tampak panik melihat apa yang tengah terjadi pada 'pasiennya'

"Hyuuga – san. Hyuuga – san. Hyuu –" Berhasil, dia terbangun.

"Maaf. Aku membangunkanmu. Tadi aku melihatmu menangis jadi aku membangunkanmu. Apa aku mengganggu? Apa yang terjadi?" Rekor. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke berbicara panjang dengan cepat, tunggu, bahkan dia meminta maaf. Orang yang di panggil sebagai Hyuuga oleh Uchiha Sasuke berdiri menuju pintu, kemudian menggesernya hingga udara malam sangat terasa.

"Bahkan dalam pikirannya saat tidur, dia menolakku."

"Kau tak mau mencoba secara langsung?"

"Tak perlu. Dulu aku sudah pernah menyatakan perasaanku, secara langsung."

"Besok pelantikannya, Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh."

"Terimakasih atas bantuan jutsu mu Uchiha – san."

"Sasuke. Jangan panggil aku Uchiha, aku jadi merasa seperti orang lain. Panggil aku Sasuke." Sasuke tersenyum setelah berkata begitu, ada sedikit rasa lega yang dirasakannya setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Itu… tidak salah kan?

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu… Sasuke"

.

Hinata, masih saja melompati atap – atap rumah penduduk dengan terburu – buru. Dia harus cepat. Setidaknya, jangan sampai mengganggu waktu tidurnya, yang tentunya akan mengganggu kesehatan anaknya nanti.

Besok, hari dimana impian orang yang dia cintai terwujud. Hari yang selalu dinantinya sejak dulu, bahkan saat dia belum masuk ke akademi. Hari yang selalu diimpikannya, di saat cita – cita Naruto tergapai, di saat Naruto dilantik menjadi Rokudaime hokage. Sayangnya tak semua mimpi Hinata terwujud. Orang yang disayanginya sejak dulu seakan tak mengenalnya. Padahal… sejak dulu dia selalu ingin menjadi orang pertama yang bersorak senang saat Naruto dilantik nanti. Padahal… sejak dulu dia ingin menjadi orang yang berguna bagi Naruto, yang selalu siap untuk melindungi Naruto *walau terdengar konyol*. Padahal dia yang selalu ingin bergandengan tangan bersama Naruto, yang selalu ingin berjalan berdampingan bersama Naruto – bukan dibelakangnya.

Tapi… sepertinya semua itu tak akan tercapai ya?

**.**

'**Shiro no Unmei-white destiny-takdir putih'**

**.**

Seorang pelayan kini tengah menunduk di hadapan Hyuuga Hiashi. Sementara Hiashi hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya sembari menghela napas. Pemimpin Hyuuga itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai aba – aba agar pelayan itu keluar, dan tak lama setelah itu pelayan tadi pun keluar.

"Hanabi, pergilah duluan. Sebentar lagi acara pelantikan akan dimulai"

"Tou – sama, aku ing –"

"Seorang Hyuuga harus menghargai hubungan dengan orang lain, salah satunya adalah menghadiri undangan." Hiashi tiba – tiba menyela perkataan putri yang sering dibangga – banggakannya selama ini. Dan mau tak mau, Hanabi menuruti semua perkataan ayahnya. Gadis itu terus melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat pelantikan hokage.

Sementara di lapangan yang tak jauh dari gedung hokage, Naruto sedang terlihat begitu bahagia. Senyum hangatnya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Wajar saja, hari ini mimpinya yang telah dideklarasikannya sejak kecil akan segera terwujud, apalagi di depannnya sudah berkumpul para penduduk konoha, para kage dari lima Negara besar, bahkan daimyou Negara Hi pun datang ke acara pelantikannya. Namun senyumnya terhenti sesaat ketika dia melihat seorang gadis Hyuuga di kejauhan. Gadis Hyuuga itu mengingatkan Naruto pada mimpinya tadi malam. Mimpi… tapi terasa sangat nyata.

"Selamat atas pelantikannya, Hokage – sama." Gadis hyuuga itu membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa hormatnya pada orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ngg.. aku belum dilantik Hyuuga – san. Ng…?"

"Ada apa Uzumaki – sama?"

"Bisakah kau memanggil nama ku saja? Aku merasa sedikit risih" Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Oya… dimana kakak mu?" akhirnya Naruto menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganggunya sejak tadi.

"Hm… aku tak tahu dimana nee – chan. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Aku permisi dulu Naruto – nii"

Naruto terdiam, dia merasa ada yang aneh. Seharusnya, Gadis Hyuuga yang dicarinya sudah berada di dekatnya. Seharusnya, Gadis Hyuuga itu sudah datang untuk mengucapkan selamat. Harusnya… Hinata sudah di sini untuk menemaninya, dan bersorak senang atas keberhasilannya. Merindukannya Naruto?

**TBC**

**(To Be Continue)**

Hai readers.. Zia gak nyangka ada juga ternyata yang baca dan ngasih review di cerita zia… thanks sebanyak – banyaknya buat yang udah baca apalagi review.

**Thanks to:**

**Black market, dewiekasari, andrijoe23, pulpen kecil, , kirei- neko, Namikaze archilles, Guests, uzumaki hime, ****Ayzhar****, nindaumairoh**

Buat yang nanya, itu Hinata apa bukan, Naruto masuk kamar Hinata apa bukan, jawabannya Iya, itu hinata, gampang ditebak ya?, maklum…, zia pemula sih.

Yang minta dilanjut, nih udah dilanjut, tapi maaf gak bisa update kilat. Walau Zia Namikaze, Zia gak bisa kayak Minato lho…. Buat yang bilang bagus dan ngasih semangat, Makasih…

Pokoknya Makasih buat Readers yang bersedia baca cerita Zia.

Oya, **Review Please… :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua chara lainnya milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Shiro no Unmei plus beberapa OC milik KEZIA,**

**Warning : Zia orang baru, belum pandai nempatin genre, rate atau jenis cerita, mungkin cerita ini bisa dibilang Semi Canon. OOC alias Out of Character (mungkin), typo berserakan (?), alur gak jelas, sudut pandang rada aneh, pokoknya gaje stadium akhir deh.**

**Don't like, Don't read ! Zia belum siap dikasi flame, zia masih pemula**

**::**

**::**

"Pergi ! Aku tak suka melihat penipu sepertimu!"/"Hiduplah bersamaku Hyuuga-san"/ "Aku tidak melarikan diri dari masalah, aku pergi karena ini jalan satu-satunya"/"… aku pergi, berbahagialah bersama Sakura."/ jalan hidupnya istimewa karena dia dapat mewarnai takdirnya yang berwarna putih sesukanya./ "…Hyuuga Hikaru"/ "Maaf Uzumaki - sama, apa anda yakin anda Uzumaki?"

::

::

::

Suara tepuk tangan diiringi senyum semua orang terdengar, begitu Naruto resmi diangkat menjadi hokage. Berbeda dengan orang lain, Naruto justru bertingkah agak kaku, karena apalagi kalau bukan karena kata – kata yang akan disampaikannya pada orang – orang?

"Hokage – sama, silahkan sampaikan bagaimana perasaan anda saat ini." Setelah seorang shinobi berkata begitu, suasana berubah menjadi hening. Perubahan suasana yang drastis ini justru membuat Naruto semakin grogi. Seakan meminta semangat dari teman – temannya, Naruto melirik mereka satu – persatu.

"Aku…" suasana masih hening, menunggu apa kelanjutan dari kalimat yang disampaikan oleh hokage baru mereka.

"Aku merasa sangat senang, terimakasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Tapi… kebahagiaanku masih belum lengkap." Suara Naruto terdengar agak sedih diakhir kalimatnya, tentu saja semua yang berkumpul di situ merasa terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana supaya kebahagiaan anda lengkap Hokage – sama?" suara seorang anak yang berumur sekitar sebelas tahun mengusik keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Naruto menyeringai, sementara seorang gadis yang berada tak jauh dari Naruto sedang merasa cemas.

"Aku. Uzumaki Naruto. Akan merasa benar – benar bahagia jika Haruno Sakura menjadi pendamping hidupku. Nah, Haruno Sakurta, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

Lagi – lagi, semuanya terkejut. Semua mata kemudian memandang seorang gadis yang namanya tadi disebut oleh Naruto. Sakura? Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

"TERIMA.. TERIMA" suara orang – orang bergema seakan menyemangati Sakura, kecuali… para Shinobi konoha angkatan mereka. Sakura mengangguk. Beberapa gadis yang sempat berharap akan menjadi pendamping Naruto tiba – tiba lemas, begitu juga dengan para pemuda yang hatinya telah di curi oleh Sakura, mereka semua kehilangan harapan.

Sesosok gadis bermata lavender mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum manis walau hatinya tersakiti. Gadis itu melangkah dengan perlahan, potongan rambut yang menutupi dahinya turut bergoyang menampilkan keanggunan yang cukup memikat hati banyak pemuda. Gadis itu meraih tangan Sakura dan tangan Naruto, dia kemudian berdiri di antara Sakura dan Naruto, sementara kedua tangannya sedang menyatukan tangan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan yang tentunya hanya bisa didengar oleh Sakura dan gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Shi – Shion-sama" Sakura akhirnya bersuara. Shion menoleh ke arah Sakura kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Izinkan aku meramal masa depan kalian" setelah mengucapkan itu, Shion memejamkan matanya. Dalam benak Shion tergambar banyak gambar yang sulit untuk dilihat, hanya satu yang terlihat sangat jelas oleh Shion, Sesosok gadis berambut pirang dengan mata lavender dan sesosok gadis lain yang berambut soft pink dengan mata emerald. Shion tentu saja bingung, karena seakan melihat dirinya dan sakura.

"Bagaimana?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

" Takdir kalian unik. Semuanya berwarna putih. Kalian dapat mewarnai takdir kalian sesuka kalian dengan warna apa saja. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa?" kali ini Naruto yang bersuara.

"Hanya saja jangan pernah mewarnai takdirmu dengan warna abu – abu" Shion menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan senyum manis, kemudian pamit dan melangkah mundur.

' _Jangan ragu untuk mengambil keputusan, karena semuanya akan menjadi rumit jika kalian merasa ragu.' _

**.**

'**Shiro no Unmei-white destiny-takdir putih'**

**.**

"Apa ini?" Naruto bertanya pada Shikamaru yang menjabat sebagai penasehatnya.

"Misi yang di tawarkan oleh klan Hyuuga" Shikamaru menjawab Naruto dengan nada malas seperti biasanya, membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimana mungkin konoha bermasalah?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Apanya?" Naruto bertanya dengan kesal. Shikamaru menguap mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, kemudian menghela napas. Sebenarnya Shikamaru sudah menduga ini sebelumnya. Naruto tak akan tahu masalah apa yang tengah menimpa klan Hyuuga seminggu belakangan ini. Maklum saja, konoha mengadakan festival selama tiga hari karena diangkatnya Naruto menjadi hokage kemudian, Naruto mengadakan pertunangannya dengan sakura. Dan beberapa hari setelahnya Naruto masih beristirahat sembari mendengarkan nasehat – nasehat para tetua konoha, tentu saja dia tidak tahu.

"Calon pemimpin klan hyuuga menghilang" Shikamaru akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Tapi begitu melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seakan tak mengerti, akhirnya Shikamaru kembali bersuara.

"Hinata menghilang. Tepat di malam sebelum kau di lantik.?"

"Kenapa?" Naruto kembali bertanya, sementara Shikamaru hanya menghela napas. Dia sendiri juga bingung, tak biasanya teman Hyuuga nya itu begini. Tak mungkin ada orang yang berniat jahat pada orang – orang konoha begitu tahu ada Uzumaki Naruto di dalamnya. Jika gadis itu pergi… Tak mungkin jika dia tak pamit pada teman – temannya, bahkan pada keluarganya pun dia tak pamit.

"Panggilkan Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, serta Aburame Shino." Naruto kembali berbicara pada Shikamaru. Sementara Shikamaru mengangguk dan bergegas keluar dari ruang kerja Naruto. Setelah Shikamaru pergi, ingatan Naruto melayang ke malam itu. Malam terakhir dia bertemu dengan sosok calon pemimpin Hyuuga itu. Malam dimana Hinata memberi tahu Naruto bahwa dia Hamil. Malam dimana Hinata berbicara pada nya dalam… mimpi.

Naruto mengacak – acak rambutnya. Dia sedang terlihat frustasi. Bagaimana jika mimpi itu nyata? Bagaimana jika dalam mimpi itu saat terakhirnya bertemu Hinata, Bagaimana kalau.. Hah~ terlalu banyak kata bagaimana berputar dalam benak Naruto.

"Rokudaime – sama, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Shino sudah berkumpul." Suara Shikamaru menarik kesadaran Naruto

"Kalian bertiga. Cari Hyuuga Hinata kemana saja. Dalam waktu seminggu, kembali ke konoha dengan atau tanpa berita tentang Hinata." Naruto akhirnya member perintah pada Sasuke, Kiba, dan Shino.

"Hn" / "Baik" / "Hn" mereka bertiga menjawab secara bersamaan kemudian melangkah keluar dari kantor hokage. Seseorang diantara mereka bertiga, sedang menyeringai dalam hati. Tu – tunggu dulu. Bukan hanya seorang, tapi dua. Bukan, bukan dua. Tiga. Mereka bertiga menyeringai dalam hati.

'Aku pasti mendapatkan mu, Hinata.' Wah, wah, wah… bahkan bathin mereka bertiga pun menyuarakan kalimat yang sama. Ckckck, Sebegitu inginkah mereka bertemu dengan Hinata?

**.**

'**Shiro no Unmei-white destiny-takdir putih'**

**.**

Dua minggu. Waktu yang cukup lama bagi seorang Hyuuga Hanabi. Tentu saja, bahkan sehari pun akan terasa sangat lama kan jika kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi? Hanabi juga begitu. Kehilangan sosok kakak yang disayanginya selam dua minggu, tanpa kabar sekecil apapun. Banyak kemungkinan yang sering diterka olehnya. Tapi sepertinya… itu tidak masuk akal.

Dia sempat berpikir bahwa kakaknya di culik. Tapi, itu tak mungkin mengingat pahlawan perang dunia shinobi terhebat ada di desa ini. Hanabi juga sempat berpikir bahwa kakaknya melarikan diri karena tak suka dengan acara pertunangan Naruto dan sakura. Tapi sekali lagi, itu tak mungkin, mengingat Hinata saja menghilang satu malam sebelum Naruto dilantik. Semua yang dipikirkannya memang tidak masuk akal.

"Hanabi – sama" seorang pelayan memanggil Hanabi yang sedang membelakanginya. Hanabi berbalik menghadap pelayan itu, sementara sang pelayan itu sedikit bersedih melihat keadaan majikannya.

Tentu saja. Hanabi dan Hinata adalah majikan terbaik menurut pelayan – pelayan keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka berdua adalah gadis yang manis, selalu memperlakukan pelayan dengan baik, bahkan menganggap mereka seperti keluarga. Hanabi dan Hinata sama, hanya berbeda sedikit dari segi sikap. Hinata selalu terlihat lemah lembut dalam perkataan dan pergerakannya, sedangkan Hanabi selalu terlihat bersemangat, bahkan cenderung berkata – kata secara spontan tanpa lemah lembut. Namun sekali lagi, mereka itu gadis baik.

"Ya?" Hanabi menjawab dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Bahkan dia bahkan terlihat seperti tidak memiliki semangat hidup, sangat berbeda dengan Hanabi yang biasanya.

"Anda ditunggu Hiashi – sama di ruang keluarga"

"Ya, aku akan kesana." Hanabi lagi – lagi menjawab dengan suara yang lirih, dan tak lama kemudian dia berjalan menuju ke ruang keluar, tempat dimana ayahnya sedang menunggunya.

"Ada apa tou – san?" Hanabi bertanya setelah duduk di hadapan ayahnya.

"Kau akan diangkat menjadi pemimpin klan besok"

"A-apa? Bagaimana dengan nee – chan? Seharusnya dia yang jadi pemimpin klan. Bukan aku"

"Kau tak bisa menolak, ini keputusan tetua Hyuuga."

"Aku tak mau. Hinata – nee-chan masih ada, kenapa harus aku?"

"Maafkan tou –san, tou – san tak bisa berbuat banyak."

"Omong kosong. Tou – san itu pemimpin klan, ta –"

"Menjadi pemimpin bukan berarti dapat berbuat sesukanya." Hiashi mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Hanabi terdiam. Ya, beginilah Hyuuga. Selalu banyak aturan yang tak bisa dibantah sedikit pun.

Sementara di tempat lain, Naruto yang tengah menjabat sebagai rokudaime hokage sedang menatap tajam dua sosok pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dimana Sasuke? Kenapa dia tidak ikut melapor?" Pertanyaan yang diucapkan Naruto menjadi awal dari percakapan mereka.

"Sasuke menghilang dalam perjalanan di tengah misi" Shino menjawab pertanyaan hokage, sementara Kiba terlihat bosan di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mencarinya?"

"Ayolah.. misi kami mencari Hinata bukan mencari Sasuke" Kiba yang sedari tadi terlihat bosan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal di atas meja.

"Kalian ini shinobi konoha apa bukan? TIDAKKAH KALIAN TAHU BAHWA KONOHA LEBIH MEMENTINGKAN TEMAN DARI PADA MISI?" suara Naruto menggelegar memenuhi ruangan itu. Sementara Kiba tampak emosi mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"KAU PIKIR HINATA BUKAN TEMAN KAMI HA?!" suara Kiba terdengar sama kerasnya dengan suara Naruto tadi, dan karena tak bisa mengontrol emosi nya Kiba langsung keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa permisi. Berbeda dengan Kiba, Shino malah terlihat tenang.

"Misi kami gagal, tak ada gangguan yang menghalangi kami, namun keberadaan Hinata memang sulit untuk di cari tahu. Saya permisi Hokage – sama" Shino kemudian berbalik, tapi sebelum melangkah keluar dia kembali bersuara.

"Hanya mengingatkan, Sasuke itu shinobi yang kuat" dan kemudian Shino benar – benar melangkah keluar. Naruto masih terpaku memandang pintu walau pun Shino sudah keluar beberapa saat yang lalu sampai dia merasakan tepukan pelan di pundaknya. Shikamaru, pemimpin baru klan Nara itu menepuk pundak Naruto seakan sedang menyalurkan sesuatu tak kasat mata.

"Mereka benar. Jangan terlalu egois" Dan Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas menyadari kesalahannya.

Di tempat yang jauh dari konoha, tampak seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan dengan seseorang, di antara kedua alisnya terbentuk kerutan yang menandakan bahwa dia benar – benar sedang kesal. Cukup, ini saat untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti ku?" suara lembut gadis itu terdengar.

"Aku tidak mengikuti mu. Aku hanya berjalan sedikit di belakangmu." Oh, ayolah, kesabaran gadis itu sudah hampir habis *walau hal itu masih agak diragukan*

"Apa mau mu?" mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu, orang yang ditanya tadi justru menyeringai

"Menyeret mu kembali ke konoha."

"Uchiha Sasuke, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak mau kembali ke konoha."

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana jika ku katakan kalau adikmu sedang sakit karena merindukanmu?"

"Hanabi gadis yang kuat. Dia tak akan sakit semudah itu."

"Dia memang kuat, tapi hatinya rapuh. Kau tahu kau itu ibarat sosok ibu baginya?" Pemuda itu masih saja berusaha menggoyahkan keputusan gadis di depannya. Sementara Hinata hanya merasa bingung mendengar perkataan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tunggu. Sejak kapan kau mengetahui tentang adikku? Jangan bilang kalau kau membaca memori – memori hewan peliharaan Hyuuga.?"

"….."

"He – hei,kau benar – benar melakukannya?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan tak yakin. Padahal tadi itu dia hanya bercanda, tapi begitu melihat Sasuke menganggukkan kepala dengan kaku, tawa gadis itu pecah.

"Hei, hentikan tawa mu !" Percuma. Gadis itu masih tetap melanjutkan tawanya.

"Hyuuga dengarkan aku. !" Berhasil. Nada dingin yang digunakan Sasuke berhasil menghentikan tawa Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke seolah bertanya _'ada apa?' _Sasuke menarik napas dalam – dalam.

"Kau sungguh tak ingin kembali ke konoha?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan kalau bisa, aku ingin menghilang bersama masalahku" Gadis itu menjawab dengan mantap, keyakinan penuh tampak pada sepasang matanya yang berwarna lavender. Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Sasuke kembali menarik napas dalam – dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Hiduplah bersamaku Hyuuga-san" Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil menatap mata Hinata dalam – dalam. Jangan tanya semerah apa wajah Hinata sekarang, karena Hinata sama sekali tak merona, justru Hinata sedang tertawa. Setelah tawanya mereda, Hinata membalas perkataan Sasuke.

" Ehem. Kau melarikan diri dari masalahmu Sasuke."

"Kalau kau mengatakan bahwa aku melarikan diri dari masalah, bagaimana dengan mu.?" Sasuke bertanya sembari melempar seringai pada Hinata

"Aku tidak melarikan diri dari masalah, aku pergi karena ini jalan satu-satunya" lagi – lagi Hinata menjawab dengan mantap

"Kita tak berbeda Hinata."

"Kita berbeda. Aku tidak seperti mu yang bahkan tak mampu mengungkapkan isi hatimu" Hinata berbicara dengan nada yang santai namun cukup untuk menembus hati Sasuke.

"Konoha akan terus mencari mu. Selanjutnya kau akan kemana?" Sasuke bertanya seakan mengalihkan arah pembicaraan, untungnya Hinata tak menyadari itu sama sekali

"Pergi sejauh mungkin dari konoha. Kenapa? Kau mau ikut Uchiha Sasuke – kun?" Hinata agak terkekeh mendengar kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya sendiri. Wah, wah, wah… Sepertinya Hinata jadi sering tertawa ya saat hamil?.

"Hn. Dan aku tahu tempat yang aman dari pihak konoha."

"Tunjukkan pada ku." Kalimat bernada tegas ala klan Hyuuga keluar dari bibir Hinata.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke terlihat serius saat bertanya pada Hinata.

"Tentu" Hinata menjawab dengan yakin, namun keyakinan Hinata seakan sirna begitu melihat seringai di wajah Sasuke. Firasat buruk menghampirinya, apalagi saat ini mata sasuke tak lagi sewarna dengan batu onyx, saat ini Sasuke sedang mengaktifkan Sharingan nya. Sasuke tampak membentuk beberapa segel tangan yang rumit dan tidak pernah di lihat Hinata.

"Me – memangnya kita a – akan ke – kemana Sa – Sasuke –kun?" Hinata bertanya dengan takut – takut. Tapi, Hei… sejak kapan Hinata memanggil Sasuke dengan suffix -kun? oh ya, sekitar beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kita akan pergi ke… Dunia yang lain." Sasuke menjawab Hinata sambil membentuk segel jutsu nya. Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Hinata berniat untuk lari dari pemuda Uchiha yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi, lagi – lagi dia terkejut begitu menyadari bahwa mereka sedang di kelilingi api hitam.

"He – Hei.. Kau tak berniat membunuhku bersamamu kan?" Hinata bertanya dengan perasaan yang bertambah takut, apalagi saat ini tak ada seorang pun yang lewat di sekitar mereka. Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Sa – Sasuke ! A – Aku belum mau mat –"

"SEKARANG"

"KYAAAAAAA….."

Api hitam itu terus membesar dan teriakan gadis itu menjadi akhir segalanya.

**TBC**

**(To Be Continue)**

Minggu malam udah Chap 3, padahal update chap 2 baru sabtu pagi. Ngetiknya juga baru mulai sabtu, waw Zia gak nyangka. Keliatan banget kalo Zia lagi Stresss, pelampiasannya ya cuma nulis. Aiiihhh Ceritanya ancur ya? Jangan tanya Zia kenapa malah 'agak – agak', yang ngetik nih cerita bukan Zia, tapi tangan Zia, enggak ding, maksudnya Jari Zia #Plak, Sama aja kale…

Oya, Besok Sumpah Pemuda Uiii…. Semoga Pemuda/I Indonesia makin – makin deh, *Makin baik maksudnya*

Aiissh.. malah kelas Zia nampil pertama untuk ngisi acara Besok lagi. Zia tambah Stress, properti Zia belum lengkap. Ternyata Zia gak punya kain panjang di rumah, kata mama udah di kasih sama adek – adek sepupu plus ponakan Zia. Yah, gimana dong?

#(Curhat pulo paja ciek ko)

Aiihh dari pada banyak ngomong, Thanks buat yang udah baca dan Review cerita gaje Zia ya..

**Thanks to:**

**kirei – neko** : ngapain minta maaf, Zia gak terganggu kok. Sebenarnya gak tega juga buat Hinata sengsara, tapi mau gimana lagi idenya Cuma itu sih.. hehehe

**Yondaime Namikaze Fadil** : nih udah update, termasuk cepat atau gak nih? Shihihi

**SANG GAGAK HITAM** : wah teliti banget ya? Zia kagum, soalnya Zia orang yang gak teliti kalo meriksa kata - kata. Soal perasaan Naruto hancur gimana ya? Zia belum bisa mastiin karena ide sama inspirasi Zia bisa berubah sewaktu – waktu,. Nih kelanjutannya.

Oke, Thanks buat yang udah ngerelain waktunya Buat Ngebaca Shiro no Unme,' .

oya, **REVIEW PLEASE :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua chara lainnya milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Shiro no Unmei plus beberapa OC milik KEZIA,**

**Warning : Zia orang baru, belum pandai nempatin genre, rate atau jenis cerita, mungkin cerita ini bisa dibilang Semi Canon. OOC alias Out of Character (mungkin), typo berserakan (?), alur gak jelas, sudut pandang rada aneh, pokoknya gaje stadium akhir deh.**

**Don't like, Don't read ! Zia belum siap dikasi flame, zia masih pemula**

**::**

**::**

"Pergi ! Aku tak suka melihat penipu sepertimu!"/"Hiduplah bersamaku Hyuuga-san"/ "Aku tidak melarikan diri dari masalah, aku pergi karena ini jalan satu-satunya"/"… aku pergi, berbahagialah bersama Sakura."/ jalan hidupnya istimewa karena dia dapat mewarnai takdirnya yang berwarna putih sesukanya./ "…Hyuuga Hikaru"/ "Maaf Uzumaki - sama, apa anda yakin anda Uzumaki?"

::

::

::

TRANGG..

Sebuah gelas hancur berkeping – keping saat menyentuh lantai. Hyuuga Hanabi kini tampak shock, gelas yang digenggamnya barusan telah hancur, padahal dia sudah sangat yakin bahwa dia menggenggam gelas yang berisi teh tersebut dengan pas. Hyuuga Hiashi yang tengah duduk di depan Hanabi menghela napas melihat kecerobohan putrinya, dan kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas yang berserakan di lantai.

"Nee – chan…" Hanabi berkata dengan lirih, namun ucapan Hanabi tak lepas dari indra pendengaran Hiashi. Sudut bibir Hiashi terangkat dengan berat, ya dia sadar, Hanabi sama sepertinya. Sama – sama merasakan sebuah perasaan yang cukup menganggu sejak tadi. Dan semua perasaan itu berputar di satu nama. Hinata.

**.**

'**Shiro no Unmei-white destiny-takdir putih'**

**.**

Naruto tengah menatap secarik kertas yang diantar oleh seekor burung beberapa saat yang lalu. Shikamaru yang merasa bahwa Naruto sedang butuh privasi, akhirnya meminta izin seakan – akan telah berjanji dengan Ino. Naruto mengizinkannya. Tapi ada satu hal yang di lupakan Naruto, dia baru saja memberikan misi pada Ino, Sakura, dan Sai dua hari yang lalu.

Perlahan, dibukanya kertas dari elang yang bisa berbicara tadi.

'_Apa yang kau pikirkan saat mendapat surat dari elang ku dobe? Hn, Sebenarnya tak banyak yang akan ku bicarakan disini. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jangan pernah berpikir untuk mencariku, karena kemana pun kau pergi mencari ku, kau tak akan menemukanmu. Maaf, karena aku akan menyeret 'calon' anakmu. Ku pastikan kau tak kan pernah bertemu dengan 'calon' anak mu. Berbahagialah… tak akan ada yang mengusik mu dan Sakura. Aku tak peduli kau akan marah jika aku mengatakan ini. Tapi Aku benar - benar menyayangi Sakura. Jauh sebelum klan ku hancur. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku pergi, berbahagialah bersama Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke_'

Ada banyak hal yang mengelilingi kepala Naruto saat ini. Satu fakta yang tak pernah di sangkanya selama ini. Temannya, Uchiha Sasuke menyukai tunangannya Haruno Sakura. Benarkah keputusan yang diambilnya selama ini? Harusnya dia tahu hal ini. Harusnya dia tak menutup kemungkinan akan perasaan Sasuke terhadap Sakura. Harusnya… dia tidak egois. Tunggu. Apa maksudnya dengan'calon' anakmu?

Naruto tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang mempertampan dirinya, namun sarat akan penyesalan.

"Shikamaru, aku tahu kau ada di luar, tolong panggilkan tiga orang ninja pelacak" Suara langkah Shikamaru terdengar semakin jauh, pertanda bahwa dia memang mendengarkan perintah yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Senyum Naruto yang sarat akan kesedihan tadi berubah menjadi cerah. Harapan memang selalu ada untuk menolong seseorang dari keterpurukan. Ya, harapan memang selalu ada. Namun lamunan penuh harapan Naruto pudar begitu menyadari bahwa di depannya telah ada tiga orang shinobi yang di panggil oleh Shikamaru, sementara Shikamaru sendiri tampak meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa lagi sekarang? Aku masih kesal padamu" Kiba berbicara dengan nada bosan pada Naruto. Tentu saja, dia baru saja keluar dari kantor hokage beberapa saat yang lalu, namun tiba – tiba sudah dipanggil kembali.

"Tunda dulu rasa kesalmu itu. Saat ini ada sesuatu yang lebih penting" Naruto berbicara sambil mengarahkan sebuah kertas yang digulung pada Shino dan Kiba. Kiba dengan segera ingin membuka dan membaca kertas yang diserahkan Naruto, tapi belum sempat tangannya bergerak membuka gulungan itu, suara Naruto menghentikannya.

"Jangan dibuka"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kiba bertanya pada Naruto, sementara Shino yang ada di samping Kiba hanya menghela napas melihat duo biang ribut konoha yang terlihat tidak akur. Jika ke'tidak'akuran mereka wajar, Shino tak akan merasa risih, masalahnya ke'tidak'akuran mereka justru mirip dengan kelakuan anak kecil. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Kiba, atau pun Shino, seorang gadis yang berada satu ruangan dengan mereka tampak mengepalkan tangannya erat – erat. Ya, dia tahu isi surat itu ketika dia menggunakan doujutsu nya beberapa detik yang lalu. Tanpa di jelaskan pun, dia sudah tahu apa misinya.

"Jadi kami harus mencari Sasuke?" Suara Shino menarik perhatian gadis tadi kepada misi yang akan mereka jalani.

"Ya, apa kalian tahu kira – kira tempat dimana dia menulis atau mengikatkan surat ini pada elangnya?"

"Seperti yang dikatakan Kiba tadi, surat ini berbau pohon pinus dan pohon jati. Menurut pengamatan seranggaku, bagian kecil daun yang terikut pada surat itu sudah tua." Shino menjelaskan pendapatnya pada orang yang berada diruangan itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti penjelasanmu yang bertele – tele." Kiba bertanya dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Pinus, jati, tua…" Naruto bergumam tidak jelas sambil memikirkan tempat yang cocok dengan penjelasan Shino.

"Hutan yang ditumbuhi pohon pinus dan pohon jati yang sudah tua. Hahh SIAL ! aku tak tahu itu dimana." Suara Naruto kembali terdengar, bukan gumaman seperti tadi, tapi sebuah kalimat pernyataan yang terdengar sedikit putus asa.

"Aku tahu dimana tempatnya" Suara gadis yang sedari tadi diam itu akhirnya terdengar.

"Kautahu tempatnyaHanabi – chan?" Kali ini pertanyaan Kiba tertuju pada Hanabi.

"Hn. Tak terlalu jauh, tapi jalur yang harus dilewati sangat sulit"

"Berapa lama waktu ang diperlukan untuk kesana?"

"kurang dari empat jam Hokage – sama. Tapi menurut prediksi saya, Shino – nii dan Kiba – nii bisa sampai kesana dalam waktu dua jam lebih"

"Sekarang kalian bertiga pergilah. Aku percayakan misi ini pada kalian"

**.**

'**Shiro no Unmei-white destiny-takdir putih'**

**.**

BRUUKKK…

Hyuuga Hanabi jatuh tersungkur ditanah. Dia, Kiba, dan Shino baru saja sampai di tempat tujuan mereka dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam. Sebuah rekor yang cukup hebat, namun tak mengherankan karena Hanabi berlari dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya dengan sangat semangat dan cepat, sehingga mau tak mau Kiba dan Shino terpaksa menyejajarkan langkahnya seperti Hanabi. Tentu saja Hanabi semangat, dia sangat berharap menemukan nee – chan nya disana.

Bukan. Bukan rasa lelah yang membuat Hanabi terjatuh, tapi sebuah pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sebuah tanah yang berbentuk lingkaran besar tampak menghitam karena terbakar, dan akhirnya meninggalkan bekas. Lebih dari itu, tak jauh dari situ, helai – helai rambut berwarna dark blue dan hitam tampak berserakan dengan ujung yang agak sudah harapan Hanabi untuk menemukan nee – chan nya.

Dengan perlahan, Hanabi merangkak memunguti helaian – helaian rambut tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam plastik yang ada dikantong ninja nya. Samar – samar, Hanabi mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat. Ya, Kiba dan Shino mendekat ke arahnya dan kemudian membantunya berdiri. Walau telah berdiri, Hanabi masih saja menunduk, Hanabi tidak menangis, hanya saja matanya terlihat makin sendu, kosong dan seakan tak bercahaya.

Tak tahan melihat kondisi Hanabi yang terpuruk, Kiba meraih tubuh Hanabi dan memeluknya. Hangat. Ya, Kiba memeluk Hanabi dengan penuh perasaan dan berharap agar gadis dalam pelukannya tak lagi sedih. Agar mata gadis yang ada dalam pelukannya kembali bercahaya, walau dia sendiri tak yakin kalau dia sendiri telah kuat.

"Arigato Kiba – kun." Hanabi tersenyum ke arah Kiba, Kiba yang melihat senyum Hanabi malah bertingkah agak kikuk. Shino yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton, tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol Kiba. Shino tahu Kiba dan Hanabi sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, namun Kiba masih saja terlihat kikuk saat melihat Hanabi tersenyum. Umur Hanabi memang lebih kecil dari Hinata, yang otomatis lebih kecil dari Kiba. Dan entah pesona apa yang dimiliki bungsu Hyuuga tersebut, hingga membuat Kiba yang dulu tertarik pada Hinata justru menjadi tergila – gila pada nya.

"Cepatlah, jika kalian berdua tidak mau dihajar Hiashi – sama karena terlalu sering bermesraan"

Lagi. Shino menggoda mereka, yah mau bagaimana lagi, Shino tak akan bisa menggoda mereka saat ada orang lain *yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih* selagi hanya mereka bertiga tak apa kan? Hanabi hanya tersenyum malu mendengar perkataan Shino, sementara Kiba menatap kesal bercampur malu pada Shino. Shino? Yah, tahu sendiri kan kalau dia jarang berekspresi?. Dan walau dengan berat hati, mereka bertiga kembali ke konoha dengan kenyataan yang sangat ingin mereka anggap mimpi.

**.**

'**Shiro no Unmei-white destiny-takdir putih'**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto kini terpaku melihat hasil pemeriksaan Sakura dan Shizune tentang rambut yang dibawa oleh Hanabi, Shino dan Kiba sore tadi. Entah sudah berapa lam dia menatap kertas yang berlogo konoha di atasnya. Naruto sangat berharap ini mimpi, dan kemudian terbangun dari semua hal buruk ini. Namun, Positif. Hasilnya Positif menyatakan bahwa rambut itu adalah rambut dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Melihat semua keterangan yang ada, Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata memang telah pergi meninggalkan keluarga serta temannya – temannya, karena apalagi kalau bukan ulah sasuke yang membakar dirinya dan Hinata dalam lingkaran api yang besar? Dan kenyataan ini benar – benar mengerikan.

Bahkan Hanabi , *selaku pemimpin klan hyuuga yang akan diresmikan besok* juga menolak mentah – mentah permintaan tetua hyuuga, yang menyuruhnya membuat pernyataan meninggalnya seorang anggota klan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Naruto teringat dengan surat di sampaikan Sasuke padanya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke benar – benar nekad, dan tak peduli sma sekali bahwa dia juga ikut membunuh orang lain hanya karena tak ingin melihat kebahagiaan Naruto bersama Sakura. Ah~ benar. Sakura… Apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya, jika dia tahu bahwa Sasuke telah pergi? Apa dia akan marah pada Naruto? Apa dia akan sedih karena kehilangan Sasuke? Ah, lupakan pertanyaan terakhir, tentu saja Sakura akan sedih saat mengetahui bahwa salah satu, eumm maksudnya dua orang temannya telah pergi ke dunia yang berbeda. Benarkah, Sakura menganggap mereka berdua teman, hn Naruto?

**.**

'**Shiro no Unmei-white destiny-takdir putih'**

**.**

Di suatu tempat, tampak **Hinata** yang tengah memegangi kepalanya. Kepalanya pusing dan tak dapat melihat dengan jelas dimana dia berada. **Hinata** kembali memejamkan matanya, berharap bahwa penghilatannya kembali jelas. Berhasil, namun rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali membuat penglihatannya kurang jelas. Dia menutup matanya sekali lagi, kemudiaan membuka matanya, sakit di kepalanya telah hilang dan semuanya telah terlihat jelas. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat **Hinata** terkejut, yaitu sesuatu yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya,

Di hadapan **Hinata** kini tampak sesosok gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata. Gadis yang ada di depan **Hinata** memang mirip dengan **Hinata**, namun mereka tampak berbeda. Hinata yang berada di depan **Hinata** kini tengah tersenyum, sementara **Hinata** merasakan hawa yang tak menyenangkan saat melihat senyum gadis itu. **Hinata** pernah membaca sebuah buku cerita tentang seorang putri sewaktu kecil. Di buku itu tertulis tentang perjalanan hidup seorang putri yang manis dan baik hati.

Di buku itu juga di ceritakan bagaimana perjuangan sang putri saat masih hidup bahkan sampai putri itu telah mati. Setelah putri baik hati itu meninggal, dia dipaksa melawan sisi dirinya yang lain. Sisi yang cenderung terlihat minor, sisi diri sang putri yang sama -bahkan lebih kuat- dari diri sang putri., dan mau tak mau, sang putri akhirnya melawan dirinya sendiri di dunia yang disebut dunia penyeberangan. Satu hal yang di pikirkan oleh **Hinata**. Bukan, bukan tentang cerita tentang sang putrid tadi. Tapi, sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup mengganggunya.

'_Apa aku sudah mati_?' ya, pertanyaan singkat yang cukup menganggu bukan.? Apa **Hinata** sudah mati dan harus melawan dirinya yang lain, seperti sang putri?

**Hinata** melihat gadis yang di depannya memasang kuda – kuda bertarung ala klan hyuuga. Tak mau kalah, **Hinata** pun memasang kuda – kuda yang sama. Kedua Hinata itu tampak saling memandangi satu sama lain. Dengan gerakan yang seakan refleks kedua gadis itu tampak berjalan memutar ke arah kanan masing – masing secara bersamaan. Walau pun tengah melangkah dengan pelan dan hati – hati, mereka berdua tak pernah melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain. Mereka berdua tampak tengah bersiap – siap untuk menyerang

"HKYAAAA…"

**TBC**

**(To Be Continue)**

Hai – hai zia balik lagi. Maaf gak bisa update cepat, chap ini pun hasilnya nampak tak memuaskan. Thanks buat yang udah ngebaca dan ngasih review. Zia mohon maaf gak bisa bales review kalian, pulsa sekaratt… karena gak bisa lama – lama liat internet, zia gak bisa liat nama serta review kalian. Di Chap 4 ini ada Hinata dan Hinata yang satunya lagi. Untuk membedakan Hinata dan Sasuke ke depan, Hinata dan Sasuke dari konoha yang dipimpin Naruto bakal di buat **bold**. Misalnya baca di hp, trus gak bisa bedain yang mana bold dan bukan, zia minta maaf deh, itu kan resiko anda. Hehehe..

**Oke, Review please… :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua chara lainnya milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Shiro no Unmei plus beberapa OC milik KEZIA,**

**Warning : Zia orang baru, belum pandai nempatin genre, rate atau jenis cerita, mungkin cerita ini bisa dibilang Semi Canon. OOC alias Out of Character (mungkin), typo berserakan (?), alur gak jelas, sudut pandang rada aneh, pokoknya gaje stadium akhir deh.**

**Don't like, Don't read ! Zia belum siap dikasi flame, zia masih pemula.**

**Oya, tambahan warning yang berbeda dari chap – chap lainnya: untuk membedakan, Nanti nama Hinata dan Sasuke dari Konoha yang dipimpin Naruto akan di bold.**

**::**

**::**

"Pergi ! Aku tak suka melihat penipu sepertimu!"/"Hiduplah bersamaku Hyuuga-san"/ "Aku tidak melarikan diri dari masalah, aku pergi karena ini jalan satu-satunya"/"… aku pergi, berbahagialah bersama Sakura."/ jalan hidupnya istimewa karena dia dapat mewarnai takdirnya yang berwarna putih sesukanya./ "…Hyuuga Hikaru"/ "Maaf Uzumaki - sama, apa anda yakin anda Uzumaki?"

::

::

::

…..Mereka berdua tampak tengah bersiap – siap untuk menyerang

"HKYAAAA…"

BRUKKK.

GREPP.

Tahu apa yang terjadi? Dua gadis yang berwajah sama itu tadinya tampak akan saling menyerang, bahkan sudah dengan kuda – kuda serta byakugan andalan klan Hyuuga, namun, yang terjadi mereka sama sekali tidak bertarung, mereka justru –

"Hinata – nee-chan" **/ **"Hinata – Chan"

–berpelukan? Tunggu ! nee-chan? Apa – apaan it –. Hah? Lihat ! kedua gadis itu tersenyum. Ya , tersenyum. Bukan senyum sinis melainkan senyum yang diliputi kebahagiaan.

"Wah… Kau tambah besar ya Hinata – chan?" sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih mirip dengan pernyataan terucap dari bibir **Hinata, **tanpa melepaskan pelukannya sama sekali. Gadis yang ditanya justru menjawab dengan nada kesal yang dibuat – buat.

"Huh nee – chan ! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kita kan terlahir di hari yang sama, apa bedanya kau dan aku?" walau pun mengatakannya dengan nada kesal *yang sebenarnya dibuat – buat* gadis itu tak melepas senyum yang sedari tadi berada di wajah cantiknya

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tahu Imouto ku yang cantik…" **Hinata** tersenyum bersama sosok yang dipanggilnya sebagai Imouto

"Ehem" Sebuah deheman terdengar dan mengusik saat – saat menyenangkan kedua gadis tadi, dan mau tak mau membuat mereka melepaskan pelukannya. **Hinata** yang telah melepaskan pelukannya segera menangkap keberadaan sosok lain yang ada di depannya. Bukan orang yang berdehem tadi, tapi orang yang sangat dirindukannya. Mata **Hinata** tampak sedikit membesar karena keterkejutannya. Ini nyata, bukan ilusi, atau pun mimpi dan tanpa memperdulikan deheman tadi, **Hinata** segera memeluk orang yang ada di depannya.

"Neji – nii…" Ya, Ini suara **Hinata**. Dia bahagia saat ini, tak peduli jika dia benar – benar sudah mati, yang penting dia tetap merasa bahagia seperti ini. Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

"Ehem" Suara deheman dari orang yang sama lagi – lagi terdengar dan mengalihkan perhatian **Hinata.** Dan baru disadari oleh **Hinata** bahwa di sekelilingnya ada banyak orang yang tengah siap bertarung.

"Cukup ! Dia bukan musuh." oke, ini suara pernyataan dari Hinata yang lain.

"Hyuuga – san. Jika dia bukan musuh, bisa kau jelaskan siapa dia?" Suara seorang wanita yang menggunakan kacamata terdengar dengan lembut. Sementara orang yang ditanya tampak bingung menjawab apa, haruskah dia memberitahu tentang nee – chan nya yang selama ini dirahasiakannya? Hufh.. dia menyerah, dia tak ingin membuat nee – chan nya mengalami kesulitan, dia melirik nee – chan nya sekilas lalu membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi, suara seseorang kembali mengganggunya.

Oh ayolah… kenapa malam ini suara orang – orang suka sekali mengganggunya?

"Kami dari Konoha. Konoha yang lain." Nah, ini dia suara pemuda yang mengganggu Hinata. Betapa terkejutnya **Hinata** melihat **Sasuke** sudah berdiri di sebelahnya secara tiba – tiba.

JDUAKK ! BRUUKKK. !

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Suara penuh nada protes keluar dari mulut **Sasuke**. Pertanyaan bodoh, memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia kaget menerima serangan tak terduga dari gadis di sampingnya. Walau serangan tadi cukup membuatnya terjengkang menubruk dinding, namun itu bukanlah apa – apa baginya. Sekali lagi, dia hanya KAGET ! dia bahkan tidak merasakan hawa yang begitu ingin menyerangnya dari gadis itu. Umm sepertinya ada sedikit ralat diakhir kalimat tadi, **Sasuke** tahu kebenarannya, dan bolehkah saat ini dia menganggap sosok itu sebagai wanita? Heh, tanpa kau berpikir seperti itu pun dia tetap akan menjadi gadis dan wanita di saat bersamaan. Benarkan **Sasuke**?

"Aha..ha..haha. Gomen **Sasuke** – kun. Kau mengingatkanku pada kejadian tadi" sambil tertawa hambar **Hinata** menjawab **Sasuke** dengan perkataannya *yang sangat tidak bisa disebut jawaban.* Ah, Sasuke ingat sekarang. Gadis itu pasti sangat kesal karena ulah iseng sang **Uchiha** ini. Pemuda **Uchiha** itu sukses membuatnya takut seperti orang yang akan mati detik itu juga. Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya yang tidak elit sambil menahan senyum.

"Ne, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu peniru?"

NYUUTT.. Jidat **Sasuke** berkerut mendengar suara menyebalkan yang sangat dikenalnya. Eh, ngomong – ngomong jidat, **Sasuke** jadi teringat dengan Sakura. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya? AhhH, **Sasuke** segera menepis bayang – bayang gadis merah muda yang sempat menghampirinya. **Sasuke** mengeluarkan napasnya dengan kasar seolah – olah dia sedang mendengus kesal pada sosok yang menyebutnya sebagai peniru, padahal kekesalannya timbul karena bayang – bayang gadis pink itu tak mau pergi dari otaknya.

"Aku orang yang mengirimimu surat dua hari yang lalu. Aku **Uchiha Sasuke**." Sasuke tak memperdulikan orang yang memanggilnya sebagai peniru, karena sekarang dia sedang dalam mode pembicaraan serius dengan sosok perempuan muda yang ada di depannya. Um, sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang muda juga sih.

"Ah, maaf. Aku baru ingin merundingkannya dengan Shinobi – shinobi yang ada di sini." Sosok perempuan yang menggunakan kacamata berbingkai hitam itu berkata dengan lembut. Dan mau tak mau membuat **Hinata** segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Dia benar – benar tak sendiri ternyata. Tentu saja, ada banyak ninja yang tengah berkumpul di sini. **Hinata **melirik **Sasuke** dengan pandangan penuh tanya dan rasa ingin tahu, sebenarnya dia merasa aneh dengan semua ini. Terlihat berbeda namun familiar, kecuali **Sasuke** dan seorang gadis yang tadi memanggilnya nee – chan. Sementara **Sasuke**? Jangan tanya, karena dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan tatapan penuh tanya **Hinata**.

"Silahkan Anda jelaskan Godaime Hokage – sama." **Sasuke** dengan senang hati menyerahkan urusan berbicara panjang lebar pada sosok lembut perempuan pirang tersebut. Perhatian seketika ditujukan pada Senju Tsunade.

"Kalian pasti bingung melihat orang yang menyerupai Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata yang ada di depan kita"

"Aku memang Sasuke" / "Aku memang Hinata" kedua orang muda itu tampak tidak setuju mendengar penuturan sang pemimpin Konoha tersebut. Jelaslah, seakan – akan mereka itu pelaku penipuan saja.

"Silahkan lanjutkan Tsunade – sama" kali ini perempuan yang tubuhnya terlihat -ehem- sexy *walau mengenankan pakaian tertutup* terlihat tidak suka melihat **Hinata** atau pun **Sasuke** yang memotong penjelasan sang hokage, sehingga cepat – cepat menyuruh sang hokage menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Arigatou Shizune. Baiklah, mereka bilang mereka berasal dari dunia lain, dan mereka meminta izin untuk tinggal di sini. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Aku tak bisa sembarangan mengizinkan mereka hidup di sini tanpa memberitahu kalian." Omongan panjang lebar Tsunade tertuju pada para shinobi yang terlihat sedang berpikir. Masih hening, karena semuanya tampak ragu, penasaran, curiga, atau semacamnya.

"Ne, apa masalah kalian sehingga kalian melarikan diri dari dunia kalian?" sebuah pertanyaan sederhana terdengar dari kunoichi berambut merah. Walaupun sederhana, pertanyaan tadi cukup mewakili sedikit rasa ingin tahu para shinobi lainnya yang sedang dilanda rasa bingung dengan segala hal yang tak masuk akal menurut mereka.

"Kami tidak melarikan diri, Kushina – san." **Hinata** menjawab pertanyaan kushina dengan sebuah pernyataan. Kushina terkejut. Bukan karena pernyataan gadis itu, tapi karena gadis itu mengetahui namanya. Eitts, tapi ekspresi terkejutnya tidak bertahan lama karena sekarang ekspresinya telah berubah menjadi ekspresi lembut bak seorang ibu, jangan lupa senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah yang dibingkai oleh rambut merahnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku…" **Hinata** terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan kata – katanya.

"Kami pergi karena kami tak ingin menjadi pengganggu di sana" suara datar **Sasuke** terdengar, langsung saja semua pandangan menyelidik tertuju padanya. Dengan cepatnya, Shizune pun mengeluarkan komentarnya

"Pengganggu di sana? Huh, kalian ternyata pembuat onar di sana. Kami tidak bi –"

"Kami tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu hubungan dua orang yang saling jatuh cinta ." **Hinata** dengan tak sopannya memotong perkataan Shizune. **Hinata** tahu maksud **Sasuke** sekarang, dan tentunya dia tidak ingin rencana 'teman' nya itu gagal hanya karena kritikan pedas yang tak mendasar. Shizune menatap **Hinata** dengan pandangan tak suka seolah dengan panjangannya dia dapat berkata _apa–apaan-kau-ini?!-dasar-tak-sopan_ dan parahnya lagi **Hinata** tak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

"Maksud nee – chan ?" gadis hyuuga yang sempat berpelukan dengan **Hinata** tadi bertanya dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Haruskah kami mengumbar privasi?" Pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata kesal ini berasal dari sosok pemuda teman nee – channya.

"Ehem." Suara wanita Senju yang menjabat sebagai hokage menghentikan acara kesal – kesalan mereka sebelum semua berlanjut menjadi perang mulut.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Kami tak bisa langsung mempercayai kalian begitu saja, karena belum lama ini ada orang dari dunia lain yang merusak desa kami" Tsunade kembali bersuara. Beberapa Shinobi yang ada di sana mengerutkan kening mereka. Sudah jelas bukan? Mereka tidak mengerti apa maksud hokage mereka. Setahu mereka yang menghancurkan desa mereka adalah si pria bertopeng yang sampai sekarang tak mereka kenali.

Sementara beberapa orang lainnya yang ada di ruangan itu tampak mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Dalam hati mereka merutuki si hokage cantik mereka yang keceplosan dan mengundang rasa penasaran para shinobi lainnya. Kushina menunduk panik, Minato merangkul pundak Kushina seraya tersenyum padanya. Seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Minato dan Kushina perlahan menjauh beberapa langkah menuju sosok seorang Hyuuga, berdiri di sebelahnya, lalu menggenggam tangan sang Hyuuga tersebut.

"Menma – kun?" sang Hyuuga itu bertanya sambil memandang orang yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. Menma *orang yang menggenggam tangan gadis itu* mendekat pada sang Hyuuga cantik yang di panggil Imouto oleh **Hinata** tadi, lalu berbisik pelan di telinga gadis itu.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan kenapa – kenapa hime" Suara pemuda itu terdengar begitu pelan dan menenangkan dan membuat gadis tersebut agak merona. Tandai, hanya 'agak'. Melihat gadis itu merona membuat seringai senang *yang sebenarnya terlihat seperti seringai mesum * menghiasi wajah Menma. Sontak Hinata yang melihat seringai itu melayangkan tinju pelannya pada perut pemuda bernama Menma itu.

Iri. Satu rasa yang kini tengah dirasakan oleh Hinata. Imoutonya kini terlihat tengah bercanda dengan sosok yang mirip dengan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi, dengan segera ditepisnya rasa iri yang menghampirinya. Oh ayolah… dia juga sadar kalau orang yang tengah tersenyum bersama Adiknya bernama Hinata itu bukan Naruto. Karena merasakan suasana yang tak mengenakkan, dengan cepat Hinata kembali berbicara dengan Tsunade.

"Yang merusak dunia kalian? Maaf aku tak tahu soal itu Tsunade – sama. Bagaimana denganmu **Sasuke** – kun? Apa kau tahu siapa yang dimaksud Tsunade – Sama?"

"Obito. Waktu itu dia mengirim Sakura dan Naruto ke sini" Ah, mendengar jawaban **Sasuke **membuat **Hinata** agak gerah sekarang. Lagi – lagi Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kau?" Suara seorang gadis berambut soft pink pendek yang sedari tadi agak tertutupi shinobi lain terdengar dan mendekat kearah Hinata.

"Kau temannya Yamanaka Ino yang centil dari dunia aneh itu kan?" Gadis dengan rambut berwarna soft pink itu kembali bertanya sambil menunjuk **Hinata.** Sementara **Hinata** hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Aku sakura. Sakura yang kalian katakan mengalami amnesia." Gadis berambut pink itu masih saja mengoceh dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Maksudmu…." Hinata terlihat berpikir sebelum melanjutkan kata – katanya

"Maksudmu kau Sakura yang meminta kami bertingkah aneh?" **Hinata** bertanya dengan suara suara yang agak meninggi pertanda bahwa dia benar – benar terkejut. Sosok yang mengaku bernama Sakura itu mengangguk dengan riang.

"Ja – jadi ba – bagaimana kau bisa ke dunia ku? da – dan Sa – Sakura yang ku kenal ada dimana?"

"Mungkin dia ada disini. Ah, sudahlah. A – ano Hinata – san, bagaimana kabar kaa – san dan tou – san ku di sana?" Sakura bertanya dengan hati – hati karena saat ini **Hinata** masih memasang tampang terkejut. Di luar dugaan, Hinata malah tersenyum.

"Mebuki – san dan Kizashi – san baik – baik saja Sakura-san."

"Hah ~ Syukurlah"

"Ehem, Kalian sudah menunda penjelasannya sejak tadi." Suara Tsunade terdengar mengandung nada kesal, walau begitu dia masih mempertahankan suara lembutnya.

"Aha..ha..ha. gomen Tsunade – sama" Sakura meminta maaf dengan cengirannya yang dibuat – buat. Asal tahu saja, walau Tsunade termasuk orang sabar hal itu tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dia dapat marah sewaktu – waktu, dan jika dia sudah marah? Setengah konoha pun dapat hancur dalam beberapa detik.

"Kami tetap tak punya alasan yang kuat untuk menerima dua orang muda yang ingin bersembunyi karena cinta. Lagipula jika tak ingin mengusik orang yang kalian maksud, kalian dapat pergi ke desa lain di dunia kalian." Tsunade mengemukakan pendapatnya dengan panjang.

"Ini konyol Tsunade – sama! Konoha lain? Dunia yang berbeda? Itu tidak ada ! kalian pasti salah satu musuh konoha" seorang shinobi mengatakan hal yang mengganggunya sedari tadi. Dan… tepat. Dia memang salah satu shinobi yang tidak mengetahui perkara datangnya dua orang dari dunia lain ke desa mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kami bisa membuktikan bahwa kami tak punya maksud lain kepada kalian." **Hinata** bersuara dengan maksud untuk membantah perkataan shinobi tersebut. Sementara **Sasuke** hanya menatap bingung pada hinata, karena jujur saja, dia bahkan belum menyiapkan bukti sama sekali. **Hinata** memutar mata pertanda kesal, kemudian berjalan mendekati para shinobi yang ada disana.

"Ayolah **Sasuke** – kun, kau itu Genius. Masa kau tak mengerti maksudku?"

**Hinata** terus berjalan sambil memperhatikan semua shinobi yang ada di sana, sedikit kaget juga, karena dia menyadari bahwa dia sana ada para anggota akatsuki dan satu orang lain yang sangat berharga baginya. Namun **Hinata** dengan cepat mengenyahkan keterkejutannya, karena sekarang dia sedang mencari seseorang. Langkah **Hinata** berhenti dan senyum terkembang dengan jelas di wajahnya, dengan segera dia menarik orang itu untuk berdiri di tengah – tengah mereka semua. Sementara orang yang ditarik **Hinata** tadi hanya menunduk dan menggenggam erat pinggiran rok yang di kenakannya.

"Ne, Yamanaka – san? Kau bisa membaca pikiran ku sebagai buktinya, kemudian memperlihatkan apa yang kau lihat pada semua yang ada di ruangan ini." Hinata mengatakan sebuah kalimat tanpa tergagap sedikit pun. Ngomong - ngomong apa oramg hamil memang sering bertingkah di luar kebiasaannya? Lupakan.

"Ano Hyuuga – san, a – aku belum pe – pernah mencobanya se – secara langsung pa – pada banyak orang" Ino berbicara dengan tergagap yang menandakan bahwa dia benar – benar gugup sekarang. **Hinata** melirik Tsunade sekilas, dan Tsunade mengangguk tanda mengerti. **Hinata** menepuk bahu kanan Ino dengan pelan.

"Kau pasti bisa Ino – chan" **Hinata** tersenyum lembut, namun di balik kelembutannya tersimpan kesungguhan yang membangkitkan rasa percaya diri seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Ino tersenyum, namun tak lama. Saat ini dia sedang membentuk segel tangan dengan serius, bahkan matanya pun ikut terpejam. Saat ini dia sedang membuka semua hal yang paling diingat oleh **Hinata** dalam seluruh Hidupnya. Tak ada privasi, karena saat ini semua akan terungkap di depan banyak orang. Semua, tanpa terkecuali. Perlahan, semua yang ada di sana seakan terseret untuk menonton sebuah drama yang biasa di perankan oleh gadis pemeran utama dengan nama **Hyuuga Hinata**. Sayangnya, pemikiran mereka semua terdepak begitu mengingat bahwa mereka terseret dalam kisah nyata bukan drama.

Semua yang ada di sana menahan napas secara bersamaan. Serius. Ber-sa-ma-an. Terlebih sosok yang bernama Hinata di dunia ini dan kekasihnya yang bernama Menma, mereka merona hebat ! I – ini… yang terjadi di malam itu.

"Ino ! Lewat kan bagian ini !" suara Tsunade mengagetkan Ino. Dan secara refleks dia menghentikan jutsu nya. Tampak beberapa shinobi yang berdecak kesal, yah…. Hyuuga Neji termasuk salah satunya.

"Go – Gomen" Ino meminta maaf dengan menundukkan kepalanya, tak lama setelah itu dia kembali fokus pada jutsu nya. Adegan tadi terlewat, tapi tidak dengan adegan Naruto yang terlihat emosi. Mereka lagi – lagi terkejut saat ada adegan Naruto berdiri bersama Sakura saat acara pelantikan hokage. Yang terlihat memang hanya cakra tanpa suara, walau begitu mereka semua dapat menarik apa yang terjadi secara garis besar. Banyak yang memaki serta menyayangkan tingkah Naruto diantaranya termasuk Hinata, Menma, dan Sakura.

"Baka."

"Bodoh."

"Hokage idiot" Upss… siapa yang mengatakannya? Ayo kita lirik Hokage kita. Reaksi Tsunade? Dia tampak tak peduli. Heh tentu saja, dia tahu bahwa ucapan itu tertuju pada Naruto. Bahkan dia ikut mengata – ngatai Naruto.

"Wah… Byakugan Hyuuga memang menakjubkan. Sejauh itu bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas." Yang ini mah pujian.

Banyak yang mereka lihat setelah itu. Bagaimana kesungguhan Hinata berlatih untuk melindungi Naruto, perhatiaannya pada adiknya, kebaikannya pada pelayan hyuuga, juga saat kematian Neji. Saat adegan ini mah Neji sedikit meringis, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya dia kagum pada sosok Neji yang lain. Hingga mereka tiba di memori **Hinata** yang tadinya cukup membuat mereka bingung. Dua orang pembuat memori itu tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang menyiratkan ketulusan, yah…. Mengingat kisah lama tak ada salahnya kan?

**.**

'**Shiro no Unmei-white destiny-takdir putih'**

**.**

Seorang bocah perempuan kecil berlari dari kediaman klan Hyuuga. Langkahnya yang tergesa serta kepalanya yang tertunduk jelas tak bisa menutupi air mata nya yang telah berjatuhan sejak tadi.

"Hei !"

"Dasar anak tak tahu sopan santun !"

"Kau harus minta maaf !"

Banyak perkataan yang didengarnya dari orang – orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya dari tadi. Ada sedikit rasa kesal yang muncul saat mendengar perkataan – perkataan menusuk dari orang yang bahkan tak pernah benar - benar mengenalnya. Tapi dia justru tersenyum, setidaknya dia tahu bagaimana sakitnya saat diteriaki dan dibenci orang lain. Dia akan belajar memahami sosok lain yang sering dibenci warga desa. Dia juga mendapat pelajaran lain, dia tak akan memaki orang yang menubruknya apalagi jika orang tersebut terlihat sedih, frustasi, atau terburu – buru.

BRUUKK…

"Hei kau menjatuhkan ramen instanku !"

Sosok anak kecil yang berlari tadi membeku. Suara itu…. Suara dari sosok yang membuatnya kagum sewaktu mengelilingi konoha. Perlahan dia mundur, membungkuk meminta maaf, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa uang yang ada di saku celananya.

"Ano… aku tidak punya banyak uang. Maaf" setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, dia kembali berlari menuju suatu tempat.

"Kaa – chan.." suaranya lirih dan mengandung hasrat kerinduan.

"Kaa – chan .." lagi, dia menyebutnya dengan lirih…

Sampai. Dia sampai di padang lavender. Hamparan bunga berwarna violet yang tertiup angin menyambutnya. Perlahan, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pohon besar yang ada di dekatnya. Dia duduk bersandar di batang pohon yang telah nampak tua. Dibiarkannya angin membelai wajahnya seakan – akan ingin menghapus jejak air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dia lelah, dia ingin menyerah pada kerasnya dunia. Tapi lagi – lagi dia tersadar, hidup bukan untuk menyerah,

Siang tadi… ayahnya kembali meninggalkannya saat berlatih. Kecewa. Satu kata yang tengah dipikirkan oleh nya. Seharusnya… anak – anak sepertinya tak perlu memikirkan hal ini. Seharusnya… dia hanya perlu mendapat kasih sayang orang tuanya. Seharusnya… dia tengah bermain bersama anak berusia lima tahun lainnya. Tapi sayangnya, kenyataan tak selalu seperti yang diinginkan. Klan, keluarga, nama baik, orang tua, adik kecil, kasih sayang. Semua berputar di otaknya, menciptakan sebuah keputusan besar.

Dia hyuuga. Bukan, tepatnya pewaris takhta hyuuga. Dia anak sulung yang hanya mempunyai satu orang tua. Salah. Cepat – cepat dia menggeleng mengenyahkan pikiran terakhirnya. Dia punya dua orang tua. Dia punya kaa – chan dan tou – chan. Hanya saja… kaa – channya telah pergi. Lagi – lagi dia menggeleng namun kemudian mengangguk dengan ragu – ragu. Kaa – channya tidak pergi, kaa – channya tidak meninggal. Berkali – kali pemikiran itu ditanamkannya dalam benaknya. Ibunya tidak meninggal, setidaknya untuk saat ini itu yang dia percaya.

"_Jadi gadis manis ya sayang,kau itu kuat jadi jangan nakal supaya tak ada yang terluka."_

Kalimat itu… apa kalimat itu bisa dipercaya? Jika dia kuat… kenapa dia selalu mengecewakan ayahnya?

"Kaa – chan bohong" gadis kecil itu bersuara, sebuah senyum kecewa hadir di wajahnya.

"_Kami sangat menyayangimu sayang.." _

"Bohong. Jika tou – chan menyayangiku kenapa dia tak memperdulikan ku?!" senyumnya hilang.

"Jika kaa – chan menyayangiku kenapa kaa – chan tak pernah kembali dari misi itu?!"

"Kenapa?! KENAPA?! JAWAB AKU KAA – CHAN ! Jawab aku…" air matanya kembali meleleh. Sungguh, ini sangat menyakitkan baginya. Dia tahu, banyak yang lebih menyedihkan daripada dirinya, hanya saja perubahan drastis ini cukup menyiksanya.

Tak ada sapaan hangat dari ayahnya seperti dulu. Tak ada senyum tulus ayahnya saat menemaninya berlatih lagi. Tak ada sambutan hangat seorang ibu yang selalu menyejukkan hatinya. Tak ada, semenjak ibunya menghilang dalam misi. Gelar, kehormatan, nama baik, klan, ninja , misi. Dia dituntut untuk semua itu.

Selalu berlatih agar menjadi hyuuga yang membanggakan. Tak boleh bermain bersama anak – anak lainnya. Dijauhi hanya karena gelar seorang putrid. Tak punya teman hanya karena dicap sombong seperti Hyuuga Neji. Dibenci oleh sepupunya sendiri. Bahkan seperti tak dianggap oleh ayahnya sendiri.

WHuussss…

Angin mendekap tubuh gadis kecil itu. Cahaya jingga di ufuk barat menerpa wajah gadis kecil itu. Hangat sekaligus sejuk. Alam seolah ingin menghiburnya. Memeluknya dengan hangat mentari, membelainya dengan angin lembut, bernyanyi untuknya dengan suara daun – daun yang bergesekan dan menari dengan lambaian para lavender.

Berhasil. Alam berhasil menghiburnya. Lihat, dia tersenyum tulus saat mengingat perkataan ibunya sebelum pergi melaksanakan misi empat bulan yang lalu.

"_Jadi gadis yang hebat ya sayang. Jaga adikmu baik – baik. Kaa –chan tahu kalau kau itu gadis yang kuat dan bisa melindungi adikmu"_

"_Kaa – chan aku ini tak hebat, aku bahkan belum mengetahui semua teknik ninja yang paling dasar." _gadis kecil itu tampak patah semangat karena jelas – jelas yang dikatakan kaa – channya itu bohong belaka. Wanita yang menjadi teman bicara gadis kecil tadi tadi menunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan putrinya kemudian memegang bahu anaknya.

"_Menjadi kuat tak berarti harus menguasai semua teknik ninja sayang.. Yang penting itu…." _wanita yang berbicara tadi menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mau tak mau mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari anak sulungnya. Dia tersenyum dan menunjuk dada anaknya.

"_Yang penting itu.. Ini. Hatimu. Jika hatimu baik dan punya tekad yang kuat berarti kau adalah orang yang paaaliing kuat. Mengerti?" _anaknya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"_Nah, jika kau merindukan kaa – chan, kaa – chan juga selalu ada di sini, jadi jangan pernah menangis jika merindukan kaa – chan. Kau mengerti kan sayang?" _lagi – lagi anaknya mengangguk.

"_eh?kenapa tiba – tiba bilang aku merindukan kaa – chan? Memangnya kaa – chan mau kemana?" _gadiskecil itu bertanya dengan raut kebingungan. Sementara orang yang dipanggilnya kaa – chan telah berdiri dan ingin pergi, kemudian tersenyum.

"_Misi. Jadi ngat ucapan kaa – chan ya, Hinata."_

DEGG.

Jantung gadis kecil yang tengah bersandar di pohon itu berdegup kencang. Ada perasaan lega yang menggelitik hatinya. Yang pasti… ibunya selalu menemaninya.

"Aku… Aku ingin menjadi ninja yang paling hebat. Kuat seperti ayah dan luar biasa seperti ibu. Aku berjanji" gadis itu kembali tersenyum setelah mengucapkan ikrar yang mungkin tak akan pernah diketahui oleh siapa pun.

SREEKK, GSREEK.

Suara seperti orang yang berada diantara bunga – bunga lavender itu membuat gadis kecil itu dalam keadaan siaga.

"Siapa disana?"

SSREEK. Muncul seekor elang yang cukup besar dari balik tanaman lavender itu.

"Hah ~ ku pikir apa" gadis itu menghela napas lega sambil memejamkan matanya. Namun saat dia memejamkan matanya dia merasakan keberadaan orang lain, hanya sepersekian detik dia sudah memasang kuda – kuda bertarung, dan dia harus terkejut melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Dia tersentak, matanya terbelalak kaget dengan kuda – kuda yang masih bertahan

"Ka – KAU?!"

**TBC**

**(To Be Continue)**

**Thanks to Readers yang bersedia meluangkan waktu membaca atau pun memberikan review pada cerita yang jauh dari kata bagus ini.**

**Thanks buat yang udah nge'review di chapter – chapter sebelumnya**

**Thanks buat : **

**Uzumaki 21 , Utsukush hana-chan , Namikaze archiles, Guest, Cerise Liebe, Yondaime Namikaze Fadil, yuya, tamu, Ayzhar, andry , karizta-chan, Uzumaki-hime, Monkey D luffy, REDCAS, ParkByunLee, guest.**

Untuk Uzumaki hime, hadeh… saya bingung mau bilang apa, habisnya bawaan saya pas baca review dari hime senyuummm aja. Wah bagus deh kalau udah dapat inspirasi, inspirasi emang bisa datang dari apa aja. Saran nya kok **rada mirip** kek kerangka cerita yang Zia buat ya? Cerita Zia idenya pasaran sih..

Oya ada yang bilang Zia orang minang. Bukannn ! zia bukan orang minang.

Oiya, buat yang ragu … Zia pertegas disini aja. **Apapun yang terjadi dalam cerita Zia nanti, romance kerasa apa nggak, romancenya salah sasaran, tak sesuai harapan, atau apapun itu yang pasti cerita ini ber'ending Naruhina.**

Kalo akhirnya happy ending berarti genrenya hurt/comfort ya. Kalau **misalnya** sad ending genre apa?

Makasih buat sarannya, Zia gak tahu deh apa cerita Zia berhasil menuhin saran kalian nanti.

Dan mohon maaf sebesar – besarnya, Zia gak bisa update kilat. Kemaren musim ulangan, sekarang udah mau musim ujian praktek, bentar lagi juga udah mau ujian semester. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar – besarnya.

Kritik dan saran Zia terima, so, silahkan Review. :)

gak maksa lho.. cuman ngarep #PLAK Hehehe


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua chara lainnya milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Shiro no Unmei plus beberapa OC milik KEZIA,**

**Warning : Zia orang baru, belum pandai nempatin genre, rate atau jenis cerita, mungkin cerita ini bisa dibilang Semi Canon. OOC alias Out of Character (mungkin), typo berserakan (?), alur gak jelas, sudut pandang rada aneh, pokoknya gaje stadium akhir deh.**

**Don't like, Don't read ! Zia belum siap dikasi flame, zia masih pemula.**

**Oya, tambahan warning yang berbeda dari chap – chap lainnya: untuk membedakan, Nanti nama Hinata dan Sasuke dari Konoha yang dipimpin Naruto akan di bold. Tapi karena awal chapter ini flashbacknya Hinata dari konoha yang dipimpin Naruto, jadi dalam flashback nama Hinata gak akan di bold.**

**::**

**::**

"Pergi ! Aku tak suka melihat penipu sepertimu!"/"Hiduplah bersamaku Hyuuga-san"/ "Aku tidak melarikan diri dari masalah, aku pergi karena ini jalan satu-satunya"/"… aku pergi, berbahagialah bersama Sakura."/ jalan hidupnya istimewa karena dia dapat mewarnai takdirnya yang berwarna putih sesukanya./ "…Hyuuga Hikaru"/ "Maaf Uzumaki - sama, apa anda yakin anda Uzumaki?"

::

::

::

Seorang gadis kecil kini tengah memasuki sebuah distrik kecil yang berisi rumah - rumah megah, benar – benar tempat khas klan terhormat. Di tubuh gadis kecil itu, tampak debu – debu kotor yang segan untuk terjatuh. Beberapa orang yang tadinya tampak tak memperdulikan apapun malah terlihat luar biasa panik melihat kedatangan gadis kecil itu. Beberapa pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir mereka.

"Hinata – sama anda darimana saja?"

"Hinata – sama, anda baik – baik saja?"

"Hinata – sama, apa tadi anda terjatuh?"

"Hinata – sama kenapa tubuh anda terluka?"

Jengah. Gadis kecil yang diserbu oleh pertanyaan beruntun itu benar – benar kesal.

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM ?!" suaranya yang berisi nada marah membuat orang – orang di sana terdiam.

"Aa.. Ma – maafkan kami Hinata – sama."

Hinata tersentak. Bukan, bukan mereka yang Hinata maksud.

"Bu – bukan kalian. Kalian tak salah apa – apa." Hinata mencoba meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang tengah berlangsung. Para pelayan, maupun anggota klan yang tadi memasang wajah terkejut kini sudah tersenyum.

"Hah ~ syukurlah ~"

Hinata tersenyum menatap mereka. Namun tiba – tiba…

"DIAM !" Hinata kembali berteriak frustasi. Membuat orang – orang yang ada di depannya kembali memasang wajah sedih, terkejut, serta bingung.

"Aa ~ gomenasai. Aku pergi dulu. Hontou ni gomenasai" Hinata membungkuk sembari meminta maaf pada orang – orang di depannya, dan secara tak langsung membuat pelayannya membungkuk kembali.

Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Dengan pasti, digesernya pintu yang menutupi rumahnya. Sepi, tentu saja. Ayahnya pasti pergi lebih cepat ke desa lain untuk menjalin keakraban dengan klan lainnya. Lagi, Hinata kembali kecewa. Seharusnya ayahnya baru berangkat sekarang, namun begitu melihat Hinata berlatih tadi, ayahnya langsung pergi.

'_**Hei… rumahmu sepi sekali**_**.'** Suara sebuah sosok yang tak tampak mengusik keheningan yang dirasakan Hinata. Hinata menghela napas. Suara itu benar – benar membuatnya gila sedari tadi. Hinata memutar tubuhnya tujuh puluh lima derajat ke kanan.

"Baiklah… katakan siapa dirimu dan apa mau mu." Hinata menunjuk ruang kosong di depannya.

'_**Sudah ku bilangkan… aku ini Hinata juga… aku sedang mencoba jutsu rahasia klan**_**'**

"La – Lalu bagaimana bisa? Jutsu.. Hilang.. Kau..Hanya... Aku.. Ini.." Hinata tampak kebingungan untuk mengatakan apa yang tengah di pikirkannya. Sosok tak terlihat itu cekikikan mendengar kalimat tak jelas milik Hinata.

"Apanya yang lucu sih?" Hinata kembali bertanya dengan tampang kesalnya.

'_**Tidak. Tidak ada yang lucu'**_ sosok itu menjawab Hinata dengan suara menahan tawa, sementara hinata mendengus tak suka.

'_**Huh, benar – benar tak asyik'**_sosok itu kembali mengisi keheningan yang sempat tercipta, sementara Hinata tetap tak peduli.

'_**Hei ayolah… temani aku bicara'**_

'_**Hei ! Ck, anak ini…'**_

BRRUUKK

"Aah. Sshh Kau ini ! apa mau mu ha?" Hinata melotot marah setelah ditendang oleh sosok yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya itu.

'_**Heh, lemah sekali. Padahal aku tak menggunakan jurus ninja, aku juga tak menyembunyikan cakra ku tapi kau tak bisa menghindar'**_

Hinata terdiam, saat ini banyak hal yang berputar di pikirannya. Sementara sosok yang tadi berbicara sedikit gelisah karena tak mendapat respon apapun, agaknya dia mulai merasa bersalah walaupun masih menunjukkan wajah arogan yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Hinata.

'_**Hei. Aku tak akan minta maaf. Kau memang lemah, aku bahkan sudah bisa mengendalikan cakra ku dengan baik.'**_

Hinata masih terdiam dan belum beranjak sedikit pun dari posisinya saat terjatuh tadi.

'_**He – Hei ! kau baik – baik saja?' **_sosok tadi mengambil tempat di depan Hinata dan sedikit mengguncang bahu Hinata, sementara Hinata masih saja diam dengan pandangan mata kosong. Namun secara tiba – tiba Hinata mencengkram dengan erat tangan yang masih berada diatas bahunya.

"Ajari aku."

'_**A – apa ?'**_

"Ku bilang ajari aku, setidaknya hal – hal dasar yang harus diketahui Hyuuga." Hinata mengulang perkataannya dengan sorot mata penuh kesungguhan.

'_**Aaa...'**_

Banyak waktu terlalui oleh Hinata dan sosok tak terlihat itu, sebagian besar waktu yang mereka lalui diisi oleh pertengkaran sepele, latih tanding, dan canda tawa. Memang merepotkan jika mereka berdua bersama, selalu ada hal yang diributkan tapi tetap saja, hal itu mengusir rasa sepi yang sering menemani Hinata. Hal merepotkan lainnya adalah saat Hinata secara sembunyi – sembunyi membawa makanan ke kamarnya, mereka harus menunggu waktu yang pas bahkan untuk makan sekali pun. Hal - hal kecil yang mengisi hari – hari Hinata itu semakin membuat hidup Hinata berwarna apalagi seperti saat ini, saat mereka berbagi tempat tidur sembari bertukar cerita *khas saudara perempuan, bahkan sikap mereka tak tampak seperti anak lima atau enam tahun.

"Imotou – chan?" Hinata memanggil sosok tak terlihat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik. Ya, salahkan sosok tak terlihat yang begitu cerewet untuk menentukan panggilan satu sama lain.

'_**Hn?'**_

"Apa kau tak ingin pulang?"

'_**Nee – chan mengusirku?**_' sosok yang dipanggil Imotou itu menjawab dengan nada merajuk.

"I – Iie.. a – aku.."

'_**Sudahlah Nee – chan, aku tahu maksud Nee – chan. Belum saat nya aku pulang'**_

"Ma – maksudmu?"

'_**Jutsu ini adalah salah satu dari tujuh jutsu rahasia klan Hyuuga, dan jutsu ini tidak disebarluaskan oleh para tetua. Jutsu yang menggunakan byakugan menuju dunia cermin yang menjadi mitos bagi para klan pengguna doujutsu. Dan untuk kembali, setidaknya aku harus menunggu selama tiga bulan.'**_

"Dan kau dengan seenaknya mencoba jutsu itu dan harus menunggu selama tiga bulan. Tiga bulan ya. Tu – tunggu ! berarti… itu SEMINGGU LAGI ?" Hinata bertanya dengan raut wajah kagetnya. Buru – buru sosok itu menutup mulut Hinata dengan tangannya. Sementara Hinata malah menatap dengan tatapan –kenapa-kau-menutup-mulutku?!–

'_**Kau mau semua orang di distrik ini mengaktifkan byakugannya?'**_

Ah, benar juga. Jika mereka mengaktifkan byakugan yang mereka lihat hanyalah Hinata, dan mereka pasti menganggap Hinata mengalami kelainan pada otaknya. Hinata kemudian menggeleng, dan sosok tadi pun menurunkan tangannya yang menutup mulut Hinata

"Imotou – chan?"

'_**Apa lagi?'**_

"Kenapa diantara kita berdua kau memilih ku sebagai kakak? Padahal, kau lebih kuat, lebih berani, dan lebih cerdas."

'_**Wah, aku merasa tersanjung atas pujian mu'**_ sosok itu terkekeh kecil

'_**Kau ku anggap sebagai kakak ku karena kau lebih dewasa dan tak mudah tersulut emosi seperti ku'**_

"Huh, tau apa anak lima tahun soal dewasa"

'_**Hei, aku ini cerdas.'**_

"Ya, ya, ya. Tanpa kau bilang pun aku tahu kau cerdas"

'_**Sudahlah bicara denganmu pasti sangat merepotkan. Aku tidur dulu, Oyasumi'**_

"Hn, oyasumi." Hinata membalas sambil tersenyum kecil.

**.**

'**Shiro no Unmei-white destiny-takdir putih'**

**.**

"Hah.. hah ~ hah.."

BRRUUKK

Seorang gadis berambut pirang terjatuh karena kelelahan,

"Yamanaka – san ?"

"Ino – chan kau baik – baik saja?"

Masih tak ada jawaban, dan sosok yang dipanggil Yamanaka Ino itu tak beranjak dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Sakura – chan ! cepat periksa dia" **Hinata** meminta bantuan dari gadis berambut soft pink yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, sementara gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu segera mengangguk dan menolong temannya yang bernama Ino.

"Tenang saja, dia hanya kelelahan. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak mengunakan cakranya untuk membaca pikiran mu **Hinata – nee**, jadi sebaiknya membaca pikiranmu cukup sampai disini" Sakura memberi penjelasan agar orang – orang di ruangan hokage yang luas itu tak khawatir. Sementara **Hinata** terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"A – ano… bolehkan aku memanggilmu **Hinata – nee** ? akan sangat sulit jika aku juga memanggil mu dengan sebutan Hinata – chan."

"Tentu saja boleh Sakura – chan. Aku malah merasa senang." **Hinata** menjawab perkataan Sakura dengan wajah senangnya. Ah ~ sepertinya akhir – akhir ini **Hinata** sangat ekspresif.

"Jadi... ?" Tsunade mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan seakan meminta pendapat dari semua shinobi di sana. Satu per satu Shinobi itu mengangguk dengan tatapan mata penuh kesungguhan.

"Baiklah. **Uchiha Sasuke** dan **Hyuuga Hinata**, kalian di terima sebagai Shinobi disini."

"Maaf Tsunade – sama, tapi saya berniat berhenti dari dunia pershinobian. Saya berencana membuka kedai makan kecil" **Hinata** mengajukan permintaannya pada Hokage cantik yang tengah bersandar di kursinya.

"Sayang sekali, Kau tak bisa menolak. Di surat permohonan izin yang kalian kirim tertulis bahwa kalian bersedia menjadi Shinobi disini."

**Hinata** mendelik kesal pada **Sasuke** yang berdiri di sampingnya, sementara **Sasuke** tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan **Hinata**.

"Apa memang harus begitu Hokage – sama?" **Hinata** kembali berbicara pada Hokage berkacamata di hadapannya, dan oh- jangan lupa wajah penuh harapnya. Dan sayangnya, Hokage di depannya segera menggeleng dan otomatis menghapus wajah penuh harapnya tadi.

"Kau bisa mengambil cuti yang panjang sampai anak kalian lahir, tapi kau tetap harus menjadi shinobi yang setidaknya mengambil satu misi setiap setengah tahun sekali." Tsunade menjelaskan kepada **Hinata** perihal aturan yang harus diikuti oleh **Hinata**.

"Tidak untukmu, **Bocah Uchiha**." Tsunade kembali berbicara saat melihat sudut bibir **Sasuke** yang tertarik keatas, dan sayangnya tidak bertahan lama karena mendengar kalimat sang Hokage cantik barusan. Memangnya kau ingin aturan yang bagaimana **Sasuke – kun**?

"Sekarang kalian semua boleh pergi."

Bukannya menuruti keinginan Hokage berambut pirang, semua orang disana justru masih terdiam ditempatnya saat melihat gadis – oh maksudku, wanita yang mereka ketahui bernama **Hyuuga Hinata** berjalan mendekati seorang Ibu yang merupakan istri dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Perlahan dengan perasaan ragu – ragu **Hinata** menyentuh kedua pundak Ibu itu.

"Katakan apa yang Anda sembunyikan nyonya."

Akhirnya **Hinata** mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang tak disangka – sangka oleh orang – orang disana. Sembunyikan? Wanita paruh baya itu bahkan tak membawa apapun selain tas ninja kecilnya.

"Ikut aku" Si wanita itu menggenggam tangan **Hinata **yang ada di pundaknya. Dengan cepat si Ibu tadi dan **Hinata** pergi dari hadapan orang – orang di sana. Orang – orang yang penasaran akan apa yang terjadi berniat mengikuti mereka , namun sebelum melangkah mereka telah dihentikan oleh ucapan Tsunade**.**

"Nyonya Hyuuga terlihat gelisah sejak **Hinata **dan **Sasuke** dari dunia lain datang. Ini urusan pribadi, sebaiknya kalian tak usah mencampurinya."

"Ah.. padahal aku belum mengetahui jutsu apa yang digunakan untuk kembali ke sini." Seorang Shinobi menyuarakan kalimat yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Aku juga, aku masih penasaran apa yang terjadi, tapi ya sudahlah lagipula itu privasi."

Yak. Berbagai komentar terdengar, namun mereka mengurungkan niat mereka, dan para Shinobi itu membubarkan diri sesuai perintah Hokage. Namun diantara banyak orang yang diberi larangan, selalu ada yang melanggar bukan? Hyuuga Hinata salah satunya. Dia tentu saja merasa heran melihat Okaa – chan dan nee – chan nya, seakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan, tepat seperti kata nee – channya. Beruntung dia terlahir sebagai Hyuuga dengan cepat dia bisa menemukan keberadaan dua orang yang dicarinya.

Bukan cuma Hinata yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, walau niat mereka sudah terkubur jauh – jauh, tapi para shinobi muda ini memegang teguh frasa 'Setia kawan' dan tanpa memperdulikan kata – kata Hokage mereka segera berlari mengikuti Hinata.

Duo Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino yang sudah baikan, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, dan tenten, Mereka semua berlari mengejar Hinata. Beralih pada **Hinata** yang mengikuti nyonya Hyuuga, mereka berdua nampak memasuki distrik Hyuuga.

"Kenapa kita ke sini? Memangnya apa yang anda sembunyikan?" **Hinata** bertanya dengan raut wajah polosnya, seakan memancing kedutan di dahi nyonya Hyuuga.

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

**Hinata** terdiam mendengar jawaban dari istri Hyuuga Hiashi tersebut, toh dia juga akan mengetahuinya nanti. Seakan memasuki rumahnya sendiri, **Hinata** melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah 'adik'nya, namun saat berada di dalam rumah tersebut dia harus menghapus semua bayangannya yang mengatakan kalau rumah *beserta isi rumah* mereka sama. Karena yang benar – benar sama hanyalah model rumah serta luasnya, dan lain dari itu semuanya sangat berbeda. Rumah Hinata di Konoha yang dipimpin Rokudaime Hokage memang cukup mewah dan ditambah kesan tradisonal yang kuat, berbeda dengan rumah 'adik'nya yang dilihatnya saat ini. Rumah 'adik'nya ini sangat menakjubkan.

Ya, Me – nak – jub – kan. Terkesan mewah, dan dibalut nuansa tradisional jepang. Namun bukan itu yang membuat rumah itu menakjubkan. Rumah itu menakjubkan karena banyak terdapat foto yang terpajang di dinding rumah tersebut tanpa menghilangkan kesan tradisionalnya. Oke, mungkin itu hal biasa bagia kalian, namun tidak bagi **Hinata**, karena foto yang dilihatnya adalah hal yang tak pernah terbayang sekalipun di benak **Hinata**. Foto Hiashi dan Hinata yang masih kecil dimana Hiashi sedang meniup balon dan Hinata yang tampak memasangkan bando kelinci di kepala Hiashi, Hanabi bersama Kiba yang digigit akamaru, Hinata beserta Nyonya Hyuuga yang berpose bak artis. Bukan hanya itu, Hinata juga melihat foto Neji, Hinata, dan Hanabi dimana wajah Neji terlihat memerah dan mimisan sedang dijewer oleh Hinata dan tampak dipisahkan oleh Hanabi. Dan masih banyak pose lucu yang *sekali lagi* tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Hinata. Sebuah senyum geli tak bisa ditolak untuk hadir diwajah **Hinata**.

"Ehem, yah mungkin agak memalukan dan tidak seperti ditempatmu – "

"Menyenangkan"

Ya, pasti menyenangkan berfoto dengan pose lucu bersama keluargamu, bersama orang yang kau cintai, juga teman – teman mu.

"Eh?" Nyonya Hyuuga tampak Bingung mendengar satu kata dari **Hinata** yang memotong perkataannya. Seketika itu sinar mata Hinata meredup dan berubah menjadi sendu. Nyonya Hyuuga terdiam, ya, dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu. Keluarga. Dengan perlahan direngkuhnya tubuh mungil **Hinata.**

"Aku bisa menjadi Okaa – san mu, lagi pula bukannya kau sudah menjadi aneki anakku?"

Mata **Hinata** mengerjab bingung.

"Ingat. Hanya Okaa – san, Bukan Okaa – chan."

Sinar mata Hinata yang tadi meredup kembali, dengan wajah berbinar dia mengangguk. Mereka berdua melanjutkan langkah mereka. Tapi baru tiga langkah terlewati

"Okaa – chan ! Hah… haa.. hah" dengan napas terengah – rengah Hinata memasuki rumahnya.

" Hinata?!" **/** "Imotou – chan?"

"Aaa… Tunggu sebentar. Akan sangat merepotkan jika aku memanggil kalian berdua dengan sebutan yang sama, jadi biarkan aku memikirkan nama yang cocok" Nyonya Hyuuga segera berbicara sebelum duo Hinata itu mendahuluinya.

"Kau…" Nyonya Hyuuga menunjuk Hinata yang tak mengancing jaket ungu nya.

"Akan tetap ku panggil Hinata. Sementara kau.,." Nyonya Hyuuga beralih menunjuk **Hinata** yang datang dari dunia lain.

"Akan ku panggil Eri, ya Hyuuga Eri. Hadiah yang Suci. Sangat cocok bukan? Walau kau sudah ternoda kau tetap bersih dan akan mendapat Hadiah yang jauh lebih suci lagi."

Sementara dua Hinata yang ada di sana tampak kebingungan mendengar penuturan dari Nyonya Hyuuga.

"Sudah, ayo Hinata – chan, Eri – chan."

Dua Hinata, ah maksudku Hinata dan Eri menganggukkan kepalanya menuruti perkataan si Nyonya Hyuuga.

"Kalian Juga, Anata, Hanabi, shinobi muda, Kushina, Minatao, Mikoto, dan Fugaku. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

Mereka semua, tanpa terkecuali, terpaksa mengikuti si nyonya Hyuuga, toh sudah ketahuan mau apa lagi? Mereka menelusuri kediaman Hyuuga Hiashi yang memang selalu bersuasana tenang. Mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan kosong yang cukup luas, yah tak sepenuhnya kosong juga sih. Ada dua rak buku dan sebuah meja baca kecil yang mengisi ruangan tersebut. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka. Istri dari Hiashi tersebut berjalan menuju salah satu rak buku dan menarik satu buku berwarna biru langit. Dengan perlahan, lantai kayu diruangan tersebut tergeser membentuk lubang persegi dengan masing – masing panjang sisinya dua meter. Tampak sebuah tangga muncul menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Hinata, Hanabi, dan Neji tentu saja terkejut. Mereka sudah sangat sering keruangan ini namun mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa ada lubang menuju bawah tanah.

"Chiharu – chan, kau kah itu?" Sebuah suara yang agak berat terdengar dari lubang tersebut.

"Ya, ini aku." Nyonya Hyuuga menjawab suara yang terdengar tadi.

Chiharu *nama nyonya Hyuuga* melangkah menuruni tangga, diikuti oleh semua yang mengikutinya sejak tadi. Tidak seperti bayangan mereka yang mengira ruangan bawah tanah ini sangat gelap, karena nyatanya ruangan tersebut sangat terang. Mereka semua masih setia mengikuti nyonya Hyuuga sampai seseorang muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Ne, Ada apa Chiha – "

Kata – kata sosok itu berhenti begitu melihat Chiharu tidak sendirian. Mereka semua terpaku, bingung, dan menerka – nerka apa yang terjadi.

**.**

'**Shiro no Unmei-white destiny-takdir putih'**

**.**

Beralih ke Konoha yang dipimpin Naruto. Hanabi masih saja murung semenjak menghilangnya nee – chan nya. Dulu kaa – chan nya, saat perang kemarin Neji, lalu sekarang nee – chan nya. Dia benar – benar merasa sendiri, walau Kiba yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya selalu menghiburnya tapi tetap saja kan? Setiap anggota keluarga memiliki tempat masing – masing dihatinya.

Ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, para tetua hyuuga masih saja mendesaknya untuk membuat surat pernyataan kematian anggota klan dan jawaban Hanabi masih sama. Tidak akan.

"Hanabi – sama, tetua konoha memanggil Anda ke kantor hokage"

"Hn" Hanabi membalas perkataan ANBU yang menyampaikan informasi yang *lagi – lagi* sangat menyebalkan bagi Hanabi. Tak perlu menunggu lama Hanabi telah tiba di ruangan yang dimaksud oleh anbu yang tadi menemuinya. Dengan malas, Hanabi membuka pintu *ruangan pertemuannya dengan para tetua* tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Tahu apa yang Hanabi dapatkan? Tatapan sinis nan mencela dari tetua bau tanah yang sedang duduk mengelilingi meja pertemuan. Masa bodo lah, toh dia memang bukan pewaris klan yang baik, dan dia sudah memperingati tetua sebelum hari diangkatnya dia menjadi pemimpin klan.

"Kau terlambat Hyuuga – san"

"Benarkah? Setahu ku aku langsung berangkat ke sini setelah mendapat pemberitahuan."

Hanabi menjawab dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan para tetua di depannya.

"Oya, ngomong – ngomong mana hokage hebat, baik hati, dan ceria kebanggaan kalian itu?" Hanabi bertanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian ruangan itu.

"Aah.. aku tahu, pasti dia sedang bermesraan dengan istrinya. Ahh~ kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan" Hanabi kembali berbicara dengan santai, tanpa beban, dan sebuah senyuman. Ya, sebuah senyum manis yang menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

Bukannya benci melihat orang bahagia, namun Hanabi tetaplah Hanabi. Dia tak bisa membohongi dirinya yang begitu marah melihat hokage yang tengah menjabat itu. Nee – chan sedang hilang di luar sana, tapi Naruto justru tidak begitu peduli. Dia memang memberi misi pada beberapa shinobi untuk mencari Hinata sekaligus mencari Sasuke, namun pada nyatanya pencarian seakan berfokus pada Sasuke.

Diluar itu, kemarahan Hanabi juga bertambah saat mendengar bahwa hokage muda itu telah menikah beberapa waktu yang lalu tanpa sepengetahuan warga konoha. Hanabi tahu itu pasti saran *tepatnya perintah* dari tetua busuk itu, namun tetap saja kan? Ah sudahlah, Hanabi muak mengingat semua hal itu,

"Ehem" suara seseorang yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu mengalihkan seluruh perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ah ~ ternyata anda datang hokage – sama, saya pikir anda sedang bersama Haruno – sama"

Hanabi lagi – lagi berkata sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto yang terlalu sensitif atau memang ia mendengar Hanabi menekankan suaranya saat mengatakan 'Haruno' ? ya, Haruno. Sakura sama sekali tak berniat menanggalkan nama keluarganya.

"Aku memang bersama Sakura, Hyuuga – san. Di ruang kerja ku."

"Wah ~ bukannya ruang kerja anda di dekat sini Uzumaki – sama? Kenapa anda terlambat? Ah, saya tahu. Pasti anda tidak mau melewatkan saat – saat indah bersama ist –"

"Hyuuga – san !" Suara khas nenek – nenek terdengar memotong perkataan Hanabi.

"Apa lagi? Aku tidak sopan? Bagaimana dengan anda? Anda bahkan memotong perkataan saya. Kalian menyindirku padahal aku tidak terlambat, dan saat hokage terlambat kalian tidak menegurnya sama sekali. Keterlaluan !" Hanabi berteriak marah diakhir kalimatnya. Tak ada yang mengerti, karena mereka tak pernah mengalami hal seperti Hanabi. Lagipula, perkataannya benarkan? Jadi dia tak perlu takut.

"Aaa~, sebaiknya kita mulai membicarakan maksud pertemuan kita" Naruto merusak keheningan yang sempat tercipta, kemudian duduk di kursi yang memang disediakan untuknya.

"Tidak . Aku pulang saja. Kalian pasti memaksa ku untuk menghentikan pencarian dan mengeluarkan pernyataan bodoh itu." Hanabi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun sebelum melangkah sebuah pernyataan sukses membuatnya terpaku.

"Dua minggu. Kami memberikan kalian berdua waktu dua minggu untuk menyelesaikan pencarian tanpa hasil kalian. Sasuke maupun Hinata. Jika tidak kam –"

"Aku mengerti, permisi." Hanabi memotong perkataan tetua konoha *yang juga menjabat menjadi tetua klannya* dengan dingin tanpa nada bersahabat dan kemudian pergi.

**.**

'**Shiro no Unmei-white destiny-takdir putih'**

**.**

Dua Sasuke Uchiha kini tampak berjalan bersama di keramaian sore Konoha. Meski sudah memasuki musim dingin pakaian dua orang berwajah sama ini masih saja seperti pakaian biasa saat musim semi atau musim gugur. Walau berwajah sama, namun dari segi penampilan mereka jelas berbeda.

Salah satu diantara mereka memakai kemeja yang tak dikancing, aksesoris lelaki yang menambah kesan kerennya, serta selalu menebarkan senyumnya *khas seorang playboy. Berbeda dengan saudaranya yang memilih gaya seorang playboy, pemuda yang satunya justru memilih gaya yang sederhana. Pemuda itu tampak mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih gading, sebuah celana panjang hitam yang polos, tanpa aksesoris tambahan, juga tanpa senyuman penuh pesona, sehingga membuatnya terkesan dewasa.

Keduanya kini menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis – gadis penduduk Konoha, mereka *para gadis itu* tampak tersipu saat dua orang itu lewat di dekat mereka.

"**Sasuke – nii** ? Kau dengar itu? Mereka memuja kita." Sebuah senyuman bangga hadir di wajah pemuda yang tadi bersuara.

"Bukan Urusanku."

"Tch, aku heran kenapa kau begitu tidak peduli dengan mereka. Kita ini tampan, wajar bila membanggakan diri. Atau jangan – jangan …"

"Apa?" **Sasuke **bertanya dengan raut wajah penasaran, yah… semenjak pindah kesini dia mulai terbiasa untuk menunjukkan ekspresi secara terang – terangan.

"Jangan – jangan kau tak peduli pada gadis – gadis cantik itu karena sudah jatuh cinta pada Eri – nee-chan,. sebenarnya wajar mengingat kalian tinggal seatap."

"Sudahlah itu bukan urusanmu"

"He – hei ! Kau mau kemana **Sasuke – nii** ?"

"Mengantarkan ini" orang yang dipanggil sebagai **Sasuke – nii** itu mengangkat sebuah buku ditangannya kemudian menghilang dalam beberapa detik.

**TBC**

**(To Be Continue)**

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca dan mereview cerita gak mutu milik Zia. **

**Bingung? SAMA ! Zia juga. Zia bingung gimana buat cerita yang nyambung, hasilnya malah gini :( Nama Hinata yang datang dari konoha yang dipegang Naruto diganti menjad Eri. Gak apa – apa kan?**

**Mohon maaf Bagi para NHL … Cerita Zia cenderung SH dan NS kan? Hinata malah tinggal seatap sama Sasuke, Naruto Sakura juga. Tapi, seperti kata Zia, akhirnya nanti tetap NH kok.**

**Thanks to :**

**utsukushi , Uzumaki 21 , Tuxedo Putih , Gadiezt Lavender , Hyuuga Divaa Lavender – Hime , namikaze hinata , Durara , Guest , uzumaki–hime , Ayzhar.**

**utsukushi** : Maaf, sepertinya saya akan sedikit mengecewakan Harapan kamu, *nunjuk atas* maaf updatenya gak bisa cepat – cepat.

**Uzumaki 21 **: Zia tahu cerita Zia membingungkan tapi syukur deh kamu lumayan ngerti

**Tuxedo Putih** : saya tahu, tapi ide yang ada diotak saya Cuma itu… #pundungdipojokkamar

**Gadiezt Lavender **: iya ini memang kezia, *setidaknya dalam setiap akun dumay saya* sepertinya kita tidak saling kenal karena nama asli saya bukan Kezia, Tapi kalau emang gak kenal, Salam kenal deh :) typo ya? Hehehe saya emang belum bisa lepas dari typo, kalau ada waktu entar saya edit deh. #soksibuk

**Hyuuga Divaa Lavender – Hime **: gak apa – apa kok, kamu kasih review aja saya udah senang. Orang apa yaa? #Plak hehehe yang pasti bukan orang minang lah pokoknya. Terimakasih atas kesediaannya menunggu # …

**namikaze hinata** : maaf … saya baru update, saya tak punya jadwal khusus sehingga saya cuma ngetik berdasarkan suasana, jadi mohon maaf sebesar – besarnya.

**Durara** : eh? Kok kak sih? Saya belum tahu umur kamu lho. Saya emang bukan orang minang, gak peduli dari suku apa pun anak – anak di sini suka pakai bahasa minang, padahal ini ibukota bumi melayu lho, hadeh… anak zaman sekarang. Maaf gak bisa update kilat

**Guest** : Terimakasih atas dukungannya, saya sadar cerita saya membingungkan karena kata orang hobi saya 'suka buat orang bingung' tanpa saya sadari. Maaf gak bisa cepat – cepat.

**uzumaki–hime** : Aduhhh jangan terlalu nyanjung napa? Zia orangnya cepat ge – er nih, padahal cerita zia gak bagus. Gak apa apa kok, kritiknya yang membangun. Zia tahu ceritanya membingungkan, walau Hinata yang dari konoha yang dipimpin Naruto udah di bold pasti tetap susah membayangkannya. oya Gak ada Hinata yang dari masa depan, masanya sama kok. Bedanya, yang satu dipimpin Tsunade, yang satu lagi dipimpin Naruto.

**Ayzhar** : gak apa – apa kok, saya maklum soalnya saya juga pernah kayak gitu, Hadeh~ jadi teringat waktu UN, betapa menyiksanya soal 20 paket itu. #Plak, bilang aja emang malas belajar. Tapi emang menyiksa saya secara pribadi, kertasnya tipissss, dihapus dikit aja lecet, beruntung daerah pekanbaru soalnya gak rusak atau bermasalah kayak daerah lain. Lho kok jadi curhat sih? Oke lupakan. Semoga gimana pun ujian kalian nanti kamu sukses, amin.. . Kok senpai sih? Saya masih belum pantas dipanggil senpai, lagipula kalau kamu memang kelas 3 smp, umur kita pasti gak beda jauh. Saya tahu cerita ini membingungkan, Hinata sama sasuke nya emang dua, Hinata sama Sasuke dari konoha yang dipimpin Naruto pindah ke konoha yang dipimpin Tsunade *Versi RoadtoNinja*. Iya, Hinata kecil itu flashback, saya kurang suka buat tulisan Flashback dicerita saya, jadi Cuma dikasih tanda pembatas, yang judul cerita tu lho...

**OKE SEMUANYA… SILAHKAN NEXT**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua chara lainnya milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Shiro no Unmei plus beberapa OC milik KEZIA,**

**Warning : Zia orang baru, belum pandai nempatin genre, rate atau jenis cerita, mungkin cerita ini bisa dibilang Semi Canon. OOC alias Out of Character (mungkin), typo berserakan (?), alur gak jelas, sudut pandang rada aneh, membingungkan pokoknya gaje stadium akhir deh.**

**Don't like, Don't read ! Zia belum siap dikasi flame, zia masih pemula.**

**Oya, tambahan warning yang berbeda dari chap – chap lainnya: untuk membedakan, Nanti saat di dunia versi RTN nama orang dari Konoha yang dipimpin Naruto akan di bold. Nama Hinata dari kohoha yang dipimpin Naruto diubah menjadi Eri *Sesuai chapter sebelumnya***

**::**

**::**

"Pergi ! Aku tak suka melihat penipu sepertimu!"/"Hiduplah bersamaku Hyuuga-san"/ "Aku tidak melarikan diri dari masalah, aku pergi karena ini jalan satu-satunya"/"… aku pergi, berbahagialah bersama Sakura."/ jalan hidupnya istimewa karena dia dapat mewarnai takdirnya yang berwarna putih sesukanya./ "…Hyuuga Hikaru"/ "Maaf Uzumaki - sama, apa anda yakin anda Uzumaki?"

::

::

::

DUKK…

Sebuah kerikil kecil terdengar menyentuh pintu rumah kediaman Hiashi Hyuuga. Seorang pelayan *yang memang sedang membersihkan ruangan di dekat pintu yang terkena kerikil tadi* melirik jam kecil sewarna kayu di dekatnya. Jam tujuh malam. Hanya orang kurang kerjaan yang melempar kerikil kecil tersebut.

DUKK...

Sekali lagi, suara kerikil yang bersentuhan dengan pintu kembali terdengar. Si pelayan tadi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

DUKK…

Suara yang sama kembali terdengar, padahal hanya tinggal dua langkah menuju pintu.

SRREEEKK

Pintu di geser, tepat di depan pintu terdapat tiga buah kerikil kecil dan sebuah buku tipis berwarna cokelat muda dengan corak cokelat tua dan hitam. Pelayan wanita berusia empat puluh tahunan itu membungkuk mengambil buku bersampul cokelat yang menarik perhatiannya. Matanya bersinar senang, sebuah senyuman bahagia menghiasi wajahnya, dengan segera dia berlari menuju sebuah kamar *melupakan larangan tuannya untuk tidak berlari di dalam rumah. Tentu saja hal ini membuah Hiashi heran, tak biasanya pelayan setia keluarga itu berlari di dalam rumah bahkan tidak membungkuk saat melihatnya.

"Hanabi – sama …" dan lagi – lagi dia melupakan larangan tuannya untuk tidak berteriak didalam rumah. Ya, berteriak karena dia senang.

"Ada apa Ami – san ?" Hanabi keluar dari kamarnya dengan raut heran, apalagi saat mendapati ayahnya berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang pelayannya itu. Dengan cepat, Ami *pelayan tadi* memberikan sebuah buku bersampul cokelat yang dipegangnya. Hanabi menatap bingung, namun saat memperhatikan buku tersebut Hanabi segera tersenyum lebar dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk.

"Tou – san ? kamarilah" Hanabi mengajak tou – san nya untuk duduk bersama nya. Sebuah senyum manis hadir di wajahnya. Sebuah rasa lega hadir memenuhi hati Hiashi, sudah lama ia tidak melihat senyum tulus putrid bungsunya itu. Ya, sejak malam dimana Hinata hilang. Hiashi duduk di samping putrinya itu, dan memperhatikam buku yang tengah di pegang oleh Hanabi. Hanabi kemudian mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada buku yang didapatnya dari pelayan bernama Ami.

'_**Untuk adik ku tersayang, Hana – chan'**_

'Ya, aku mendapatkannya nee – chan.'

Hanabi kemudian membuka buku tersebut, halaman pertama terdapat tulisan khas nee - channya

'_**Hanabi – chan ? apa kau merindukan ku? kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau sehat? Bagaimana rasanya menjadi pemimpin klan? Kiba tak membuat mu menangis kan? Ah ~ terlalu banyak yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu. Hei, bagaimana menurut mu apa penampilan ku di foto ini cantik?'**_

Hanabi mengamati sebuah foto Hinata yang mengenakan mantel bulu berwarna biru, sarung tangan berwarna putih di tangan kanannya, sarung tangan berwarna biru di tangan kirinya. Serta penutup telinga khas musim dingin berwarna putih. Yah, meski warga konoha jarang menggunakan gaya seperti itu, tapi menurut Hanabi nee – channya itu cocok menggunakan gaya itu, apalagi di foto itu Hinata sedang tersenyum dan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada dan berberdiri di depan sebuah kedai bersama Sasuke.

"SASUKE?" Hanabi mengeluarkan suara yang tak bisa di katakan pelan, sehingga membuat Hiashi menegurnya.

"Aa~ maafkan aku tou – san."

Kaget. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kaget melihat kakak yang kau sayangi berfoto bersama mantan Nukenin yang cukup keren, oke sangat keren. Lihatlah bahkan Sasuke itu merangkul pundak nee – chan nya. Sasuke terlihat keren dengan mantel bulu berwarna putih, Sasuke juga memakai sarung tangan yang sama dengan nee – channya bedanya yang warna putih di tangan kiri, dan yang warna biru di tangan kanan apalagi Sasuke tersenyum. Demi Kami – sama ! Hanabi pasti akan segera ke kuil setelah membaca semua isi buku ini ! Dunia sepertinya akan segera berakhir !

"Pikiranmu terlalu jauh Hanabi. Bukankah itu bagus untuk kakak mu."

Benar juga, kalau Hinata dengan Sasuke, Hanabi pasti akan sangat setuju karena Hinata tak lagi memikirkan si hokage pirang yang mengesalkan itu. Tu – tunggu ! memangnya Hiashi bisa membaca pikiran?

"Tou – san membaca pikiran ku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Tou – san tak bisa membaca pikiran"

Ah ~ sudahlah lebih baik Hanabi melanjutkan membaca buku itu,

'_**Bagaimana ? Sasuke – kun juga keren kan? Kau tahu Hana – chan ? kami sekarang tinggal bersama. Dan maaf tidak memberitahukan mu atau tou – san. Aku harap kalian tak marah'**_

Hanabi tentu saja tidak marah, tapi tou – san nya? Ah ~ masa bodo lah. Hanabi kemudian membalik lembar buku tersebut, halaman kedua kosong. Namun di halaman ketiga, buku tersebut itu kembali terisi, di bagian atas terdapat foto dua Hinata, Hanabi, dan Neji di hamparan padang.

'_**Biar ku tebak. Kau pasti akan sangat kaget dan bertanya "kenapa ada dua Hinata – nee-chan ? kenapa ada Neji – nii ? dan kapan aku berfoto dengan mereka?" aku benar kan Hana – chan ?'**_

Hanabi terdiam. Tentu saja, jika dia berteriak lagi dia pasti akan ditegur oleh tou – san nya. Sementara Hiashi tampak mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya diri nya mengalami kebingungan yang sama dengan Hanabi.

'_**Biar ku kenalkan. Mereka bukan henge atau pun bunshin ku. Mereka adalah Hinata, Hanabi, dan Neji – nii yang berbeda dari yang kau kenal. Mereka semua tinggal bersama ku di dunia yang mirip dengan dunia kita.'**_

Hanabi dan Hiashi malah terlihat semakin bingung. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi hanabi membalik lembar buku tersebut.

Hanabi melihat dua foto yang tertempel dalam satu halaman buku tersebut. Di foto pertama ada dua orang Sasuke, dua orang Hinata, dan Sakura serta Naruto, mereka berenam tampak sedang bermain kembang api.

'_**Kenapa ? apa kau masih bingung Hana – chan? Sudah ku bilang kan, aku tinggal di dunia yang mirip dengan dunia kita. Nama ku di sini Eri, agar mereka tak kesulitan untuk memanggil ku dan Hinata. Sasuke? Jangan tanya, dia sama sekali tak mau mengganti nama nya. Yang di foto itu kau pasti sudah tahu namanya kan? Kau tahu Sakura dan Sasuke di sini adalah sepasang kekasih. Hinata dan Menma juga. Ah~ aku belum memberitahu mu, tak ada yang namanya Naruto di dunia ini, yang ada hanya Menma.'**_

Hanabi beralih ke foto selanjutnya, di foto tersebut ada nee – chan dan semua teman – teman nee – chan nya. Hiashi, Hizashi, Minato, Fugaku, serta istri mereka masing – masing.

'_**Ah ~ sudahlah.. aku tahu kau pasti masih bingung kan? Jika kau mau kau bisa mengunjungi ku. Sasuke – kun akan menjemput mu sekitar jam sepuluh lebih. Jangan ketiduran ! Sasuke – kun tak suka menunggu lama. Jika kau bertanya dimana dia sekarang, dia sedang di distrik Uchiha atau tempat – tempat penting Uchiha di dunia mu. Jika kau masih ragu kau bisa mengaktifkan byakugan mu sekarang.'**_

Dengan segera Hiashi dan Hanabi mengaktifkan byakugan mereka, padahal mereka belum selesai membaca semua perkataan Hinata. Ketemu, mereka melihat Sasuke di distrik Uchiha. Entah bagaimana cara sasuke masuk kesana, Hanabi tak mau ambil pusing, toh Sasuke itu ninja yang hebat dan dapat dipastikan dia pasti dapat lolos walau pun distrik itu tengah diawasi oleh tujuh orang ANBU seperti saat ini.

'_**Kau menemukannya? Jawaban mu pasti iya. Ku mohon, jangan beritahu siapa pun kalau dia tengah berada di konoha. Kalau tou – san bersama mu, ajaklah dia karena aku punya sebuah kejutan besar untuk kalian berdua. Ah, aku hampir lupa, apa para tetua menyebalkan itu menyuruhmu untuk melakukan hal yang aneh – aneh mengenai kepergian ku? jika ya, temui mereka sekarang dan berikan foto dan surat yang terpisah dari buku ini, foto itu ku selipkan di bagian akhir buku. Tapi ingat, jangan beritahu apa pun yang sebenarnya. Di surat itu aku menulis bahwa aku berniat berhenti menjadi ninja, menjadi orang biasa yang membuka kedai kecil,dan tinggal di luar konoha. Jangan beritahu Hokage, atau siapa pun –kecuali kekasihmu atau tou - san. Biar saja mereka semua tak tahu apa – apa. Ku pastikan semua tetua akan menyuruh Hokage menghentikan pencarian, walau nanti Hokage memberontak tapi Hokage tak akan bisa berbuat apa – apa.**_

Hanabi membalik lembar kertas yang tadi dibacanya. Kosong. Kosong. Tak ada tulisan lain yang ditemukan Hanabi, yang ditemukannya hanyalah sebuah foto dan surat. Foto tersebut tidak seperti foto – foto sebelumnya, karena foto tersebut tidak tertempel dibuku. Di buku itu tampak Hinata dan Sasuke yang memakai celemek memasak dan melayani pembeli dalam sebuah kedai makan.

Dengan segera Hanabi berdiri, melirik jam yang ada diruangan itu, jam setengah delapan malam. Masih ada waktu dua setengah jam lebih sebelum Sasuke datang.

"Aku pergi dulu tou – san."

"Hn, cepatlah mungkin para tetua itu masih ada di kantor hokage."

"Aku tidak bilang aku akan pergi ke sana sekarang." Hanabi membalas perkataan tou – san nya sambil berbalik menuju pintu sambil berlari.

"Jadi kau mau kemana?" Hiashi bertanya kepada Hanabi yang sudah menggeser pintu rumah.

"Ke kuil." Hanabi membalas perkataan ayah nya sambil memakai sepatu ninja nya.

Hap. Hanabi Selesai memakai sepatu nya.

"Hei ! "

"Iya – iya .. Aku akan ke sana setelah dari kuil dan mencari Hadiah untuk nee – chan." Hanabi menjawab teriakan ayahnya sambil berjalan menjauhi rumahnya.

"HANABI …." Dan sepertinya Hiashi melupakan peraturan yang dibuatnya sendiri karena dia berteriak di dalam rumah. Dari kejauhan suara Hanabi menjawab teriakan Hiashi walau terdengar samar – samar.

"Besok ulang tahun nee – chan, aku harus pergi sebelum toko tutup."

Aaa ~ Hiashi terdiam. Ya, besok ulang tahun putri sulungnya..

**.**

'**Shiro no Unmei-white destiny-takdir putih'**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke kini tampak berkutat dengan buku – buku dan gulungan yang terdapat dalam perpustakaan di distrik Uchiha, dengan cepat dia memindahkan buku – buku yang dianggapnya paling penting ke dalam dua koper hitam besar yang kini ada di lantai. Sebenarnya semua yang ada di sana penting, tapi dia harus memilah buku dan gulungan tentang uchiha yang paling penting karena dua koper yang dibawanya tak mungkin sanggup menyimpan semua buku dan gulungan yang ada di sana. Beruntung karena distrik Uchiha tidak *atau tepatnya belum* di periksa oleh perangkat desa konoha. Kalau saja distrik itu sudah digeledah pasti buku – bukunya itu tidak berada di sana.

Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang tertutupi kaus lengan panjang putihnya. Jam Sembilan. Masih ada waktu sekitar sejam lagi. Dan sasuke kembali berkutat dengan buku – buku dalam perpustakaan gelap itu. Tentu saja gelap, karena jika dia menyalakan lampu dia bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Beruntung dia memiliki mata yang tajam apalagi malam ini bulan purnama bersinar terang, sehingga dia mendapat bantuan sinar bulan yang masuk melalui ventilasi.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sibuk dengan buku dan gulungan, Hanabi justru sibuk menanggapi para tetua yang ada di depannya.

"Bisa anda jelaskan mengapa Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke berniat berhenti menjadi ninja?" Seorang tetua *nenek – nenek bertanya pada Hanabi.

"Bukankah di surat itu dijelaskan bahwa mereka berniat berhenti karena ingin menjadi orang biasa, dan supaya anak mereka nanti tidak hidup sebagai shinobi yang melihat kekerasan?."

Hanabi menjawab pertanyaan tetua tadi dengan santai, namun sejujurnya dia ragu saat menjawab karena nee – chan nya sama sekali tak mengatakan apa – apa soal anak padanya, namun secara mengejutkan nee – channya justru menyebut hal itu dalam surat untuk tetua.

"Lalu kenapa harus diluar Konoha?"

Ini dia hal yang dipikirkan Hanabi dari tadi, kalau para tetua menanyainya dengan pertanyaan itu apa yang harus di jawab nya?

"Karena konoha adalah desa ninja."

Sebuah suara memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi, dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu mengalihkan perhatian kepada pemilik suara yang tengah berjalan menuju mereka.

"Tou – san?" mata Hanabi berbinar begitu mengetahui bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah tou – san nya.

"Ah ~ Hiashi – san."

"Maaf mengganggu kalian, aku kemari karena ingin menjemput putri ku yang sudah meninggalkan rumah sejak setengah delapan."

"Tadikan aku sudah bilang ingin ke kuil dulu." Hanabi memberikan alasan atas keterlambatannya untuk pulang, sedangkan Hiashi yang sudah duduk di samping Hanabi tidak menanggapinya.

"Lagipula –" Hiashi kembali bersuara

" – saya ingin mempertegas izin yang diminta oleh putri sulung saya. Seperti yang telah dikatakan Hinata dalam suratnya, mereka –Hinata dan Sasuke berniat berhenti karena ingin menjadi orang biasa, dan supaya anak mereka nanti tidak hidup sebagai shinobi yang melihat kekerasan untuk itu mereka memilih ke luar dari Konoha yang merupakan desa ninja."

Waw, perkataan yang cukup panjang bagi seorang Hyuuga Hiashi. Sementara, para tetua yang ada di sana tampak menimbang – nimbang perkataan Hiashi.

"Tapi.. kenapa anda dan Hanabi lebih memilih menemui tetua daripada hokage?" lagi – lagi tetua menyebalkan yang di sana melemparkan pertanyaan. Hanabi terlihat mulai menunjukkan raut kesal sementara Hiashi tetap dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Seperti yang rumor yang sering terdengar, putri saya sempat memendam perasaan pada hokage."

"dan Sakura – sama sempat memendam perasaan pada Sasuke – nii, padahal Hinata – nee-chan sudah hidup bersama Sasuke – nii. Jika membiarkan hokage atau warga tahu pasti akan muncul rumor baru yang tak mengenakkan" kali ini suara Hanabi yang terdengar melanjutkan perkataan perkataan tou – sannya.

"Hn. Dan tentunya kami tak ingin merusak nama baik siapa pun. Jadi kami memohon supaya kalian menghentikan pencarian yang sia – sia ini tanpa memberitahu siapa pun alasan yang sebenarnya." Hiashi membenarkan perkataan Hanabi kemudian berdiri.

"Onegai itashimasu" Hiashi membungkukkan badannya kepada para tetua yang ada di depannya. Melihat kesungguhan ayahnya, Hanabi segera berdiri dan ikut melakukan hal yang sama seperti ayahnya.

"Onegai itashimasu"

Aaa… melihat dua orang penting klan hyuuga membungkukkan badan di hadpan mereka, tentu saja membuat para tetua tersebut heran.

"Aaa~ sudah – sudah. Kami akan membantu kalian."

Ya, dan tetua mengabulkan permintaan mereka. Sedikit basa – basi dilakukan Hiashi dengan para tetua untuk sekedar menghormati, namu tidak bagi Hanabi. Ini sudah terlalu lama. Sekarang sudah jam setengah sepuluh, mereka baru selesai berbasa – basi dan akhirnya berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Cepatlah tou – san.. ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam. Apa tou – san akan ikut bersama kami?" Hanabi bertanya sambil berlari melewati atap – atap rumah penduduk

"Hn" Hiashi menjawab dengan singkat.

"Iya atau tidak? Jawaban tou – san membingungkan"

"Ya, tou – san ikut bersama kalian."

Tap.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah mereka. Di saat yang sama Sasuke sudah sampai di depan mereka dan tengah mengeluarkan dua koper hitam dari sebuah gulungan.

"Cepat sekali." Hanabi berkomentar pada sosok pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian lengan panjang putih di depan mereka.

"Hn. Urusan ku sudah selesai. Apa kalian sudah membereskan pakaian yang akan dibawa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan raut wajah ramah, hal yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh Hanabi dan Hiashi.

"Hinata tidak memberitahu kami untuk membawa pakaian." Suara Hiashi mengambil alih perhatian dua orang di depannya.

"Mungkin dia lupa, jutsu yang ku gunakan untuk berpindah dunia membutuhkan cakra yang banyak, jadi kita akan kembali ke dunia ini lusa, tanggal dua puluh delapan. Oh, satu lagi namanya sekarang Eri. Hyuuga Eri." Sasuke menjelaskan pada Hiashi sementara Hiashi hanya menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Aa~ sebaiknya kita berbicara di dalam rumah saja." Hanabi segera menggeser pintu rumahnya, kemudian masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Hiashi dan Sasuke yang membawa dua koper.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat Hanabi, tou – sama. Sangat tidak nyaman berada terlalu lama di distrik yang penuh dengan pengguna byakugan"

Hanabi mengangguk, sementara Hiashi hanya duduk diam.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian ku, sebelum ke tempat tetua. Pakaian Hanabi juga sudah disiapkan oleh Ami. Aku sudah menduga bahwa jutsu perpindahan dimensi atau dunia akan memakan banyak cakra." Hiashi mengatakan hal yang membuat langkah Hanabi terhenti

"Kenapa tou – san tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?"

"Kau tidak bertanya."

"Ah ~ sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang Sasuke – nii"

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berkata.

"Baiklah, tapi ada baiknya kalian meninggalkan pesan pada orang – orang di sini." Sasuke berkata sambil menunjuk sekumpulan pelayan yang bersembunyi di balik dinding.

Hiashi kemudian memperingati para pelayannya untuk tidak memberitahu apapun pada siapa pun, bahkan pada anggota Hyuuga lain karena dia akan mengatakannya sendiri pada anggota Hyuuga lain. Setelah merasa cukup, akhirnya mereka pergi bersama jutsu rumit Sasuke yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

**.**

'**Shiro no Unmei-white destiny-takdir putih'**

**.**

**Hanabi** kembali merasa terkejut karena dia seakan tak pergi kemana pun. Jutsu yang di gunakan **Sasuke** ternyata tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, dan lagi tujuan mereka tetap Konoha *walaupun konoha yang lain.

"Kita harus ke kantor hokage sekarang." **Sasuke** berbicara dan langsung melangkah menuju kantor hokage.

Awalnya **Hanabi** mengira bahwa yang menjabat sebagai hokage adalah Menma *sosok yang mirip Naruto, namun pada nyata nya yang menjabat adalah Tsunade. Lagi – lagi **Hanabi** dan **Hiashi** terkejut mendapati penampilan Tsunade di sini berbeda dengan Tsunade yang mereka kenal, tutur kata nya pun jauh lebih lembut di banding mantan hokage mereka.

"Ah ~ kalian pasti keluarga Eri. Selamat datang di konoha kami, aku harap kalian bisa segera bergabung dengan para shinobi muda yang tengah menyiapkan pesta untuk Eri dan Hinata."

Sebenarnya **Hiashi** dan **Hanabi** kurang mengerti apa ayang terjadi, namun mereka menurut saja saat **Sasuke** membawa mereka ke sebuah kedai.

"Hyuuga & Uchiha – ya ?"

"Hn, ini kedai kami tou – sama, dan rumah di sebelahnya adalah rumah kami." **Sasuke **menjelaskan pada **Hiashi.**

Jujur, sebenarnya **Hiashi** risih dan tak pernah menyangka akan dipanggil tou – sama oleh **Uchiha Sasuke**, namun apa boleh buat toh ini adalah keputusan Eri. Yaps, sepertinya **Hiashi **dan **Hanabi** harus membiasakan diri untuk memanggil putri sulungnya dengan nama Eri.

"Lalu kemana Eri?" **Hiashi** kemudian bertanya kepada **Sasuke**.

"Eri dan Hinata sedang diberi tugas oleh Tsunade – sama dirumah sakit atas permintaan kami semua, karena kami ingin merayakan ulang tahun mereka tepat jam dua belas malam nanti."

"Mereka pasti sudah tahu kalau kalian menyiapkan pesta, tak ada gunanya melakukannya diam – diam." **Sasuke** tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataan** Hiashi**.

"Tidak, mereka tidak tahu. Soal kedatangan kalian, Eri mengajak kalian kemari bukan untuk ulang tahunnya, tapi karena dia memang merindukan kalian."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan byakugannya?" kali ini giliran **Hanabi** yang bertanya.

"Silahkan mencobanya sendiri." **Sasuke** menyeringai pada **Hanabi**, dan **Hanabi** segera mengaktifkan byakugannya. Tak tampak apa – apa selain kedai makan yang kosong, padahal sedari tadi **Hanabi** mendengar suara orang – orang dari dalam.

"Apa dilapisi penghalang? Tapi jika iya, seharusnya kedai ini juga tak akan kelihatan." **Hanabi** menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Biar ku tebak, pasti klan hyuuga yang membuatnya" suara **Hiashi** terdengar seakan meminta jawaban.

"Tepat seperti yang anda katakan tou – sama. Ayo masuk, semua sudah menunggu."

Sebuah kedai yang tadinya sederhana kini telah di sulap dengan berbagai hiasan – hiasan putih khas musim dingin, sebuah kue kembar yang tidak terlalu besar tampak berada di tengah ruangan. Ruangan kedai tersebut sangat ramai oleh suara – suara berisik khas anak remaja dan orang tua.

"**Hana – chan**. Kemarilah, kau harus ikut membantu kami." Sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar oleh **Hanabi**. Orang yang tadi bersuara ternyata telah berdiri di sebelah **Hanabi** dan menarik tangannya.

"Nee – san, nii – san, lihat.. akhirnya aku mempunyai kembaran juga" orang yang menarik **Hanabi** tadi berkata dengan suara lembut dan polosnya. Ya, dia Hyuuga Hanabi adik dari Hinata di dunia itu. **Hanabi** yang menjadi pusat perhatian pun sontak menjadi canggung.

"Tak perlu canggung Hana – chan, anggap seperti konoha mu saja" Suara Sasuke terdengar diantara mereka. Namun yang ada **Hanabi** malah menjadi bingung, bukan kah tadi **Sasuke** memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih? Kenapa sekarang malah memakai kemeja? Ah~ yang barusan berbicara pasti Sasuke dari dunia ini.

JDUUK

"Aw…" suara Sasuke yang tadi berbicara pada** Hanabi** kembali terdengar.

"Kenapa kau memukul kepala ku **Sasuke – nii**?"

"Jangan menggodanya, dia masih kecil dan lagi dia sudah punya kekasih." **Sasuke** membalas perkataan 'adiknya' itu.

"Wua.. kau sudah punya kekasih **Hana – chan** ? wah .. wah.. wah.. kecil – kecil sudah main pacaran saja." Tenten pun berbicara sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, sementara **Hanabi** yang kini tampak salah tingkah.

Sama hal nya dengan **Hanabi** yang sedikit merasa canggung, **Hiashi** juga merasakan kecanggungan setelah bergabung dengan kumpulan para ayah di ruangan itu, apalagi kali ini dia berbicara dengan orang yang berwajah sama dengannya. Bukan hanya itu, **Hiashi** juga berbicara pada orang yang di dunianya *konoha yang dipimpin Naruto* sudah meninggal seperti Hizashi, Minato, Inoichi, Shikaku juga Fugaku. Namun, perlahan – lahan kecanggungan itu menghilang digantikan oleh keakraban.

Saat para ayah itu tengah mengobrol, istri – istri mereka datang membawa kue dan minuman yang akan diletakkan diatas meja.

"Chiharu ?" **Hiashi** bergumam saat melihat sosok yang di kenalnya masuk bersama rombongan Kushina. Melihat **Hiashi** yang terpaku seperti itu, para ayah yang sedang berkumpul disana langsung mengambil satu kesimpulan yang sama.

"Hei.. dia ini istri ku." Hiashi dari dunia itu merangkul pundak wanita yang sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh **Hiashi**, sementara wanita yang dimaksud mendelik marah karena rangkulan suaminya yang tiba – tiba itu hampir membuat minuman yang dipegangnya terjatuh.

"Aaa~ maaf dia sang –"

"Sudah – sudah, kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Lihat, yang di sana itu baru **Chiharu** mu" Minato yang berdiri di sebelah **Hiashi** memotong perkataan **Hiashi** sambil menunjuk rombongan para istri yang paling belakang. **Hiashi** terpaku, tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ya, raut wajah lembut itu sangat dikenalnya, karena dia adalah Istri **Hiashi**.

Ya, dia adalah **Chiharu** yang menghilang sewaktu misi, yang tiba – tiba terlempar ke dunia ini karena jutsu seorang Hyuuga kalangan atas yang iri padanya, dan sialnya lagi merupakan teman misi **Chiharu** waktu itu. **Chiharu** tak bisa kembali ke dunianya, bahkan untuk sekedar keluar dari gerbang konoha dunia ini pun dia tak bisa. Saat dia mencoba keluar dari gerbang, saat itu juga tubuhnya akan menjadi lemas *kehabisan cakra, entah jutsu apa yang dipakai orang yang iri padanya itu, **Chiharu** sendiri tak tahu. Dan di sinilah dia berakhir, menjadi penjaga ruang bawah tanah keluarga Hyuuga *yang menyimpan banyak informasi penting dan rahasia keluarga Hyuuga di dunia ini. Sampai pada saat itu, saat Eri datang dan dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar.

**.**

'**Shiro no Unmei-white destiny-takdir putih'**

**.**

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU…."

Suara yang banyak mengejutkan Eri dan adiknya saat masuk ke 'Hyuuga & Uchiha – ya' , kejutan kah?

"Minna, Arigatou…" **/** "Minna, Arigatou…"

Eri dan 'adik'nya yang berwajah sama itu terharu dan mengatakan hal yang sama tanpa di sengaja. Mereka bahkan baru sadar bahwa hokage turut ambil bagian dari semua ini.

Eri bergabung bersama **Hyuuga Hiashi**, **Hanabi**, dan **Chiharu**, keluarga kandungnya. Dia benar – benar tak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya dia dapat berfoto dan bersenang – senang bersama keluarga kandungnya. Sebuah takdir memang tak bisa ditebak, dan Eri menyadarinya. Semua yang ada disana bersenang – senang, bahkan mereka berencana menginap di rumah Eri dan **Sasuke.** Beruntung Sasuke membeli rumah yang cukup besar dan memiliki banyak kamar sehingga mereka tak kesulitan untuk memikirkan tempat mereka tidur nantinya.

Mereka semua tidur di jam tiga pagi dan terbangun sekitar jam enam sampai jam tujuh. Sebagian besar dari mereka berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumah masing – masing. Tapi tidak untuk **Hyuuga Hanabi**, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Menma, beserta orang tua mereka. Mereka semua tetap tinggal di kediaman **Uchiha Sasuke.**

Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sepanjang hari dengan bercengkerama dan mengunjungi taman bermain Konoha. Ya, tidak seperti Konoha *tempat Eri dulu tinggal*, Konoha di sini tidak hanya berfokus pada penghasilan dari misi, tapi juga dari segi wisata. Seperti musim dingin saat ini, walau sekarang adalah musim dingin mereka membuat arena bermain yang bebas salju dan bebas hawa dingin, tentunya dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan hebat beberapa Shinobi. Berbeda dengan musim dingin, saat musim panas tiba, mereka justru membuat arena bermain yang sejuk dengan salju – salju tipis. Benar- benar banyak akal, pantas saja taman bermain ini selalu ramai.

"Kau bahagia Hinata?" **Sasuke** bertanya pada Eri yang berada di sampingnya.

"Nama ku sekarang Eri, **Sasuke – kun**."

"Tak masalah, saat ini kita sedang berdua dan tak akan membingungkan jika memanggilmu Hinata"

"Tapi tetap saja. Nama ku sekarang Eri"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengulangi pertanyaanku. Apa kau bahagia Eri – chan?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku bahagia." Eri menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan dan senyum bahagianya *tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari keluarganya yang sedang bermain. Ya, Hyuuga, Uchiha, dan Uzumaki menjadi keluarga di sini.

"Apa kau sudah melupakan'nya' ?" **Sasuke** kembali bertanya.

"Melihat orang yang berwajah sama seperti'nya', apa kau sudah melupakan'nya' Sasuke – kun?" Eri malah bertanya balik pada **Sasuke**, sementara **Sasuke** terdiam.

"ERI NEE – CHAN ! BERMAINLAH BERSAMA KAMI" Suara Hinata *adik Eri terdengar dari kejauhan, membuat Eri melambaikan tangan dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Jawaban ku sama seperti mu **Sasuke – kun**." Eri kembali bersuara sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan **Sasuke**, menuju tempat keluarganya tengah bermain. Ne, bagaimana dengan mu sendiri **Sasuke – kun**, Apa kau sudah melupakan Sakura?

**TBC**

**(To Be Continue)**

**Tambah bingung ? Jangan salah kan Zia, Zia sendiri juga bingung. awalnya berniat membuat chapter special untuk ulang tahun Hinata tanggal 27 kemaren, eh hasilnya malah gini. Ya sudahlah, Zia Cuma mau bilang,**

**Terimakasih telang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita Zia. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**


End file.
